


Human Soul Gold, Fortitude

by LilyHellsing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grillby POV, Magic, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, reader POV, sans pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHellsing/pseuds/LilyHellsing
Summary: It’s been a couple hundred years since the minister’s child was brought back, dead, in the arms of a monster. That was the story you were told while growing up in a village next to Mt. Ebott. You never took the ‘monster’ thing literally though, and neither did a couple of friends. One day, the five of you decide to go up to the very top of the mountain and put these silly legends that the elders told to rest. You were nearly successful except for the fact that you fell into Mt. Ebott…and discovered that the elders weren’t so crazy after all. You catch the attention of many monsters, including Grillby, Sans, and one Dr. Gaster – who just /has/ to ‘run some tests’ on you. It’s something about your blood. With the monsters so desperate to break the barrier, will you survive in the Underground?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yuuuup. So, um, yeah. Remember how in ‘Always Like Itself’, I had mentioned that I wanted to write an Underground story, but I couldn’t figure out how to NOT make it end in tragedy (i.e., the human dying)? Well, I found a way. And I ran with it. Because I have it all planned out with this story. So I’m throwing myself into this for the time being until it’s out of my system. I will return to ‘Always Like Itself’ later.
> 
> Admittedly, this will be a bit darker than normal. Nothing too bad, but…yeah. Gaster is indeed here before he stops existing. Things get…intense. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, foolish girl, look at you now, with your sad eyes and wounded pride, whatever made you think you could keep a lion's heart inside a bluebird's cage?" – Nicole Lyons

 

“There are monsters trapped under Mount Ebott.” Stephen retold the tale that everyone had grown up with. Given that your village was literally four miles from the place and the mountain was in the background near-constantly, how could you not have heard it at least once before now? “They were trapped by the humans who had lived after the Great Massacre. Enough was enough. Many of the surviving humans knew that if they didn’t act then, they would be next to have their heads split open.”

“Stop that talk!” Joanna called out, her shoulders hunched a bit to show her displeasure. “It’s repulsive! And anyway, we’ve all heard the story before. No need to tell us again – unless you’re turning old already.”

Stephen grinned, his blue eyes bright with humor. “Old? Never! Not until I earn my fortune.”

“In any case,” Lawrence spoke with his deep voice cutting through effortlessly, “even _if_ that story is true, the barrier didn’t work very well. Not if it’s true that a monster had come to the village two hundred years ago with that dead child.”

It was your turn to speak now as you often did when the discussion fell to this part of the subject. “It wasn’t a _literal_ monster. Some savage down the road had killed the minister’s child and brought him back when he realized he had struck down someone so young. The town avenged the minister’s offspring. I wish you would stop mixing the stories.”

Bernard chimed in with a hint of teasing, “That sounds like something someone who fears the monsters would say. Denial doesn’t make them stop existing in that mountain there. But don’t worry,” he stepped forward, his movements graceful and light, “I’ll protect you as my friend _and_ as my wife when we wed.”

You could feel the heat of a blush traveling up your neck. Your body would betray your attempt to look calm and collected, and Joanna’s giggle wasn’t helping. You and your four friends were outside, enjoying the cool shade in the otherwise warm day. At least, some were in the shade while you decided to sit on the grass just outside of the shade the tree offered. The sun had always been pleasant to feel, it had always been a favorite sensation. The heat and the warmth it provided was just too good to pass up – especially since it was known to get dark and dreary for several months of the year.

Joanna was seated on the grass against the tree trunk while Stephen had taken to pacing. Bernard had been pretending to fight with a sharpened stick, his makeshift sword. Lawrence had the nerve to climb up the tree and stretch out on a thick branch not too far above you. You had known these people since you were small, these were quite literally your childhood friends. And as of a month ago, one of those friends had become more. It was Bernard who was your fiancée, soon to be your husband in the next month once everything fell into place.

Bernard was an adventurous, hardworking young man. You were a quiet, dedicated sort. The two of you went well together. So well, as both of your families thought, that you were to be married. While you found Bernard amusing and warm at times, you would have never thought of taking his hand in marriage until your father had suggested it. Well, no, not ‘suggested’, but…stated. Almost ordered it. After all, his family dealt with textile and your family dealt with dyes. It seemed perfect for there to be an alliance in business and children from the line.

And while you saw the logic, potential profit, and the security in it…you couldn’t help but feel…a bit…sad. Bernard was a great friend and you knew he’d be a good husband and father in time, but that wasn’t what made your heart ache. In all the village, you didn’t fancy anyone else. You had consented to this arrangement willingly and truthfully…but there was a part of you that held back. It was just…when you were growing up, you hadn’t thought much about the future. If you had, particularly when the other girls in the village started to talk of marriage, you hadn’t thought you’d get married. So when it happened and you found yourself suddenly engaged, you couldn’t help but wonder…what might happen if you weren’t engaged or to be wed?

What were you missing in life by getting married so soon? What were you lacking in staying in this village instead of exploring the world? You saw the logic in marrying Bernard, but you didn’t _feel_ much for him other than the fond affection of a good friend. But, you supposed, you would learn to love him. You supposed it was safer to stay here than go out into the unknown. You supposed life would supply plenty of treasures as a wife and mother, as a partner in the textile-dye making business that you two would form.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” you said as dignified as you could muster, “but I still say that monsters are not real.”

“I agree with her,” Stephen paused in his pacing near you, standing just on the line of the shadow of the tree.

Joanna gave a soft scoffing noise. “Of course you do, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s dangerous to be near the mountain. There are savages and wild animals!” There was a brief pause before she sighed, calling your name. “Will you get out of the sun? Or at least cover your face? The sunlight makes you grow older quicker.”

You smile at Joanna who had strived to have as soft and as white of skin as a baker’s daughter could. You recalled a time when she had tried to dust flour lightly on her skin to hide her freckles and red patches from the heat of the kitchen. It hadn’t worked out too well. “Afraid I’ll turn to dust, Jo?”

Before she could rise to the bait, Stephen cut in. “Fear not, fragile Jo, for you have myself, Bernard, and Lawrence to protect you! In any how, we’ll be back before night so no animal would dare bother us. As for savages…I’ll bring my father’s gun.”

It _was_ a rather nice day to stay outside, even to go for a walk. You knew winter was coming soon and days like this would be nothing but a faint memory until spring. Soaking in the sun like this wouldn’t happen for quite some months soon enough. And an adventure…you hadn’t had one of those since you were a child. You looked up at Lawrence on the branch, then at Bernard who had stopped swinging at a pretend enemy, and then back to Jo and Stephen. “I say let us go! We will prove these stories to be wrong…and it will be a nice walk. Who knows what sort of flowers or berries we may find.” You hinted heavily to Jo who had been wanting to pick wild blackberries for a while now. Given her father’s recent health, however, she hadn’t been able to venture out too far. Today, however, seemed to be a blessing in both the weather and his health though, as she was free to roam freely.

Lawrence gave a murmur of agreement. Bernard had turned to study you – you could feel his gaze lingering on you, as it had more frequently since the engagement was announced – but he seemed to want to go as well. Finally Jo sighed and shook her head. “How do I let you talk me into these things? Alright, let us collect our things and meet back here.”

~

So that was how you, your three friends, and your fiancée ended up walking the four miles to Mt. Ebott. You all had just reached the base of the mountain – Stephen wanted to climb to the top to prove there was no monsters lurking underneath, that there was no barrier, and you wanted to join him – when you noticed the sun wasn’t shining as bright as it was before. You glanced up through the canvas of trees and squinted. The wind felt a bit cooler too, but you didn’t feel the need to worry. Neither did Jo, once she had found a stash of blackberries.

The night wasn’t due for a few more hours. You all reasoned, almost like convincing one another as well as yourself, that you should be able to reach the top and return to the village just as it got dark. So close were you all to the fabled monsters that the thought of a storm coming had never crossed your mind.

This was exactly what you needed though, a sort of adventure. You were all smiles even as you found yourself to be sweaty and tired. You were seeing new things, feeling new things. You and your friends were climbing this mountain regardless of the motivation. It was different, it was new, and it was _fun_.

“What would you do if there _were_ monsters up here?” Stephen called out over his shoulder.

You couldn’t help but grin a bit. “What, are you changing your mind? I thought you didn’t believe in them.”

A snort left Stephen. “Not at all! I’m just saying, what _if_.”

“And what if flowers could talk, what if skeletons could walk, what if fish could fight? So many ‘what ifs’.” Lawrence pointed out with a mixture of amusement and patience.

Bernard nodded. “Well, if flowers could talk, we’d trade secrets. If skeletons could walk, we’d ask the secret to life after death. If fish could fight, we’d probably think twice about Lent. And if there are really monsters up here – we’ll send them back into the mountain where they belong!” Ever the brave one of the group.

Jo sighed softly. “Bernard, since you seem to be so full of energy, I may make you carry me back to the village after this – if that’s alright with your fiancée.”

You laugh softly, covering the noise of the wind making the trees shiver. “Only if I could have some of your blackberries.”

When everyone was just about at the top of the mountain – and what a lengthy travel this had been, far longer than anyone anticipated looking at it – it was a bit startling to realize that the sky was dark. It had been getting progressively grayer until it was as dark as the blackberries Jo had picked. The wind had picked up abruptly with no warning. You had to raise your hand up to your face to keep the leaves around you from blinding you.

It felt longer than it was though it only happened in mere minutes. The group had agreed to turn around and head back down. Before anyone could actually do that, however, there was a flash of lightning and – BOOM! Thunder made you cry out in surprise. In the moment your heart beat once more, a sheet of rain came pouring down relentlessly. You shouted for Bernard and you could hear your name in the thick of it all as well. You couldn’t see though! The rain and the darkness acted as a blindfold. You tried to go towards where you thought you heard him calling for you – the wind was so rough, so harsh that you weren’t sure if it was him you were actually hearing.

Lightning struck again and the tree next to you lit up bright – the tree was on fire! You gave another shout and started to run. You had no idea where your friends were, you had no idea where _you_ were, but you had to get away. You had to find shelter somewhere, you had to find safety.

You kept running, tripping, falling, sliding in the mud. There looked to be a large rock a bit further up, assuming the rain wasn’t playing a trick on you. If you could get to it, you might be able to duck under any shelter it might give. Maybe your friends were there already, maybe they were safe too.

As you took a few more steps, you jumped at the sound of the thunder. You were absolutely soaked to the bone, but you kept moving. Just as you got closer to the rock, however, you felt something wrap around your foot. You gasped as you fell, tripping…falling…you were _falling_!

You saw darkness before you as you fell into the abyss. Your heart stopped beating for a moment and your eyes widened. Your blood ran cold as your body fully comprehended just how far you were falling. You gasped at the sensation of something brushing over your entire body. Just as lightning from above flashed once more, you saw green and yellow not too far – the _ground_ , you realized belatedly. You had just enough time to hold your arms before your face before you hit the ground – _SPLAT_!

…

Everything hurt. Everything ached. You tried to open your eyes. Water fell on your face, you felt like you were on ice. You tried to see the hole you had fallen from, you tried to call out to your friends…but darkness swallowed you whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves." - Henry David Thoreau

There was a dull throbbing in your temples, an ache in your limbs. The soft bed you lay on helped some, but you felt sore all over. What happened? You…you fell. You had fallen in some steep pit in Mt. Ebott. It had been raining. You had hit your head, if memory served right. And…and…your friends must have found you and carried you back to the village, back home. Four miles and some change, they had carried you. You had to thank them. You had to thank them for saving your life. You could have died. You could have _died_.

But now? Now you were home, in bed, safe and dry. You ached, you hurt, but you were alright. You’d have quite the sharp lecture and an even sharper eyes on you after this…probably until you married Bernard, honestly. You, all of you, had been so…so foolhardy in your adventure. But…but what an adventure it was, you thought faintly with a bit of glee.

You struggled to open your eyes, your eyelids heavy as rocks. You tried to swallow, but your throat was too dry. You opened your mouth, to call out to your sister, Hannah, for water your voice failed you. Your lips were cracked. You fought to open your eyes until you succeeded. But…this wasn’t your house.

This wasn’t Stephen’s home. This wasn’t Jo’s home. This wasn’t Lawrence’s home. And this definitely wasn’t Bernard’s house. So…where were you? Had your friends taken you to a stranger’s home for safety? It had been storming after all. Perhaps they had decided to take shelter here and the lady of the house was gracious enough to allow them. Yes, that had to be it.

You looked around as you shifted your head, the dull throb sharper when you moved. There was a wardrobe next to the bed and a desk next to that. There was a huge rug in the middle of the room. You pushed yourself up and looked around once more, spotting the door to be half-shut. You groaned softly as you swung your legs around, your bare feet touching the cool ground. You shivered.

You looked around and spotted your shoes. A quick brush against your foot showed that they had dried. How long had you been unconscious? No matter, you thought as you carefully slid your feet into them. You didn’t want to risk leaning over to fix them up. Your dress was dry as well – that was a surprise. Even the bed wasn’t wet from the rain you undoubtedly dragged in. You ran a hand over her indigo gown – nope, dry as a bone.

You stood and took a moment to stretch as carefully as you could. It was quiet. It had stopped raining, sure, but you didn’t even hear your friends. You went to the door and stepped out, half-expecting the bedroom to lead directly to the living room or the kitchen, like how your house was set up. Like how everyone’s house was set up in the village.

Except…you were in a hallway. 

Who…who was wealthy enough for a big house like this? You blinked before looking around once more to ensure you were where you thought you were. Hm. You started to walk away from the other doors, towards the open area. You could spot a table not too far off. This was where your friends must be, you decided. Your fingertips brushed against the wall as you walked, keeping your balance in your steady, slow pace. They must have found a wealthy widow who lived off the side of the mountain or something then, you decided.

You paused to realize there was a…staircase to your right. There was a door to the left as well. How _big_ was this place!? You kept moving forward, your hand brushing over the staircase as you passed it. You wanted to call out for Bernard, for Jo, for Stephen, for Lawrence. You wanted to hear someone moving, to hear someone call back so you would know you weren’t alone. But you couldn’t speak.

It wasn’t until you got into the living room that your hope was answered. There was noise not too far off, perhaps in the kitchen. You paused to observe the…the emptiness of everything. While there was a fire in the fireplace, the table looked precise and unused. There was only one chair here. So…where were your friends? Perhaps they were in the kitchen. Yes, that had to be it.

Ignoring the trepidation in the pit of your stomach, you carefully walked forward. You would have to thank whoever had taken you and your friends in during the storm. You would have to apologize profusely. You would have to…oh, maybe your friends were headed back to the village to tell your family that you were fine, that you were just resting some miles away. Maybe that was what it was, why it was so quiet…why it didn’t _feel_ like they were here.

When you got to the doorway, you placed your hand against it and looked in.

 _You wished you hadn’t_.

At the counter stood a…a… _creature_ in a purple gown. The…the creature had…white horns…and what looked like…white…ears? It wasn’t hair. It wasn’t hair like what you had. These were _ears_ , like a dog’s or a goat’s ears. And the _horns_. You felt your body go numb with shock.

What sort of demon were you staring at? What happened to your friends? What happened to you? Suddenly grateful for your throat being too dry because you couldn’t emit a sound of surprise even if you tried. All you had to do…was be very…very…careful. You couldn’t make a sound as you backed up, your eyes wide and your breathing hitched.

You could feel your legs shaking. Your head went from dully throbbing to a heavy ache. It felt like your heart was trying to escape through your ribs, the way it pounded so fiercely. You swallowed hard, hovering in the place between the staircase…and the door. You carefully, so very carefully, went to the door and placed your hand on the door handle. With a silent turn, you pulled it open and…saw a large dead tree. It wasn’t dark outside, but it certainly wasn’t a place you recognized. It took a moment to realize what was wrong with the scene before you. Not only couldn’t you see Mt. Ebott in the background…but…you couldn’t see the sky.

_There was no sky._

A sharp exhale left you as you shut the door, recalling at the last possible second to shut it quietly least it alert the…the demon in the kitchen. You looked around. Where in the world were you?! What was this place? Did you die, falling into the pit like that? Were you in Hell?

You could hear footsteps not too far off. Your heart plummeted. You couldn’t let that thing find you! In a slight panic, enough to where it blunted the pain you would have felt from it, you turned and quietly, quickly ran to the staircase. After all, the hallway was a dead-end and the outside looked strange.

You got down the stairs before you looked back. Oh, thank goodness, that creature wasn’t after you. Ignoring the pain in your limbs and in your head, you walked swiftly down the empty corridor. You could hear your breathing quicken the faster you went. You weren’t being followed, but you were in pain…and you were scared.

Your hands crossed and went to your arms as you looked over your shoulder, ignoring how your hair, which had long ago fallen out of the braid you had it in, threatened to block your view. Your head hurt, your vision was spinning. You had to lean against the wall for a moment and recover.

Where were you going? Where were you now? What was that thing in there? You had no answers to any of this. All you knew was that you had to get out, you had to find your friends, and you had to go home. Tears stung your eyes suddenly, but you fought them back.

When you looked up once more, you spotted two large doors. You exhaled shakily in relief and confusion. Hadn’t you gone…downstairs? No matter. This looked to be a way out, one of which that creature wouldn’t have seen you leave through. You had to get home. You went towards the doors. You had to leave and go back to your village. You had to tell your friends, your family, that you were safe. You had to return home to…to…

You pushed the doors open with a soft grunt.

 _Snow_.

“Huh?!” A noise of confusion left your lips. S-snow? But…but how…? No, this wasn’t possible! It was just the start of autumn! It couldn’t possibly be snowing here yet. Snow wasn’t common until…until at least two months from now!

Had you slept longer than you thought? Were you unconscious for weeks? But how did you explain that creature in that room? How to explain the lack of sky, even now? You could feel yourself start to panic, your heart to race and your lungs constrict. What was happening here?!

You had to be dead. You absolutely had to be dead and this was some sort of Hell. This didn’t make any sense. Yet in any odd way, coming to that possible conclusion, that _likely_ conclusion, calmed you down a bit. At least it was an answer rather than just another question.

It was cold. Your dress was long, sure, but it was more of summer-weather of sun-soaking and breeze-cooling. Thankfully, at least, your shoes were dry. All of your clothes were dry for that matter. It was cold, but there was no fierce wind and the snow seemed to have stopped falling. As you took a cautious step further, you noticed that your shoes, which had been dry, may not stay like that for long. The snow was fairly deep. There was a path, of course, but…

Your mind clicked into place. Was there any reason why you should avoid taking the path? If there was a demon in the place behind you…it would stand to reason that there were more demons here, somewhere. What if one saw you? What would happen then? Maybe you should walk off the path.

But…the snow. The snow would give away your footsteps. You looked around. There were trees, yes, but there were no leaves on the branches. It would be difficult to erase your footsteps. So…what was better? Walking the path and diving off if it a demon appeared, or having your footfalls betray you?

You decided the former and started to walk.

It was quiet…so eerily quiet. You hugged yourself, trying to keep your arms warm. You would glance over your shoulder every few steps, ensuring that you were really alone. Where were you even going? If you were dead, was this all a test? Was there the slice of Hell you would live at now? So where would you go, where would you stay?

While trying to ignore the throbbing in your head, you kept walking. It was best not to wonder about these things too much, they only made your head hurt further. But that had to be it, you thought, as bridge came into view; you died when you fell into that pit. It made sense how your head ached now, you had split it open with that fall.

Your heart ached, but you couldn’t risk giving into tears just yet. You fought hard not to think about your friends or your family. Right now, it didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter was trying to…survive in this afterlife. Whatever it was.

When you got to the bridge, you paused. There was a structure around the wooden panels, but…you couldn’t figure out why it was there. It didn’t block anything, not really. Carefully, you walked across it – and you were alright. Giving a sigh of relief on the other side, you kept walking.

There were trees! You smiled a little bit. There were trees with leaves, pine needles of sorts. You could break off a branch and use it to brush over your footsteps to hide your tracks off the path. There was also a…building. It was a hut of sorts, a stand. You cautiously approached it and looked in – nothing but empty bottles. You frowned.

Your stomach suddenly growled. What? How could you be hungry if you were dead? Nevertheless, you pushed aside a few of the empty, red bottles but found nothing to eat. You glanced over your shoulder, shivering once. Alright, this was enough exposure. Knowing you had to get off the path and into the thick of the trees, you walked deep into the woods to snap off a small branch. Satisfied, you retraced your steps only to brush them away, hiding your existence.

It was colder within the mess of trees. You weren’t sure how or why, but it was. Like the feeling of hunger, however, you pushed that aside and kept going. The progress would be just a bit slower, sure, but the trees offered you a sense of coverage. You just…had to keep…walking…

~

There was no perception of time here. You weren’t sure how long you had been walking, only that you felt tired, far more tired than before. Your head hurt but it wasn’t throbbing like before; your arm was tired from swishing away your footsteps in the snow. Having grown up near a forest, you knew how to surive. In order to lower your risk of being lost, you kept just at the edge of the woods where you could spy the pathway if you needed to. It had to lead somewhere, right? That was why it was a path.

At one point, you realized that you had run out of trees to hide amongst. There was an open area of just…pure…snow. Walking up to the edge of the tree, you squinted your eyes to see if you could notice anything strange. It took a moment, but you realized what it was: there were no footsteps in the snow. The clearing was absolutely undisturbed. It should have comforted you, but it only made you more uneasy.

With great hesitation, you stepped out from the safety of your trees. Inhaling slowly, you forced yourself forward while brushing the tree branch behind you, hiding your steps. You walked…and you walked. You crossed a small, rickety looking bridge and walked some more. There was an icy patch that you avoided. You kept walking.

At one point, you came to a dead end and felt a flutter of panic in your gut. Thankfully, no one was near you when you backtracked. But as you kept walking, you realized that…you were exhausted. It was a deep sort of exhaustion, the kind that was a mixture of emotional and physical weariness. There had to be a place where you could rest for the night – whenever “night” was.

A few more bridges and you passed a stand. You were tempted to hide there, to sleep…but what if someone came back to it? No, you had to find another shelter. But where? Your legs were numb, your hands were numb. You ached and you were just…so…very…tired.

More time passed until you finally had your answer. You found a cave entrance. After weighing your options, you decided this was better than nothing, better than the open area of exposure to elements and demons. If there was something in here…it was a risk you’d have to handle. You inhaled and pressed in. It was…it was mostly dark with a dim glow from something, small, and empty. No, not empty…there was a…a _door_.

Tense and alert, you looked around once more. No one was coming out or going in. So…could you actually stay here? Carefully, you walked over and tried to carefully, quietly turn the door. But…but it was locked. Well, that was a slight relief. Could you stay here? What if someone came in or left, and saw you? What other options did you have? If you only had a blanket or something, you might be able to sleep outside…but even then, you had left the safety of the woods long ago. Sad as it was, _this_ was your safest option…and even then, it held great risk.

At least in here, you decided as you went off to a corner of the cave, you had the chance of surviving a demon far more than surviving the elements outside.

~

When you woke, you weren’t sure where you were. It took a minute to remember what had happened. You were dead. You were dead and living in some…demon world. You were in a cave with a locked door, cold and weary despite the slumber. There was no way to tell how many hours had passed, but you felt like it had been a while. Not that it helped much since you were still exhausted, still cold. Your head didn’t throb as much as before, but your limbs were numb.

You had to keep pressing forward, you had to find a better shelter. Pushing up from the ground, you winced. Maybe once you started to move, you’d warm up – blood traveling and all. Rubbing your eyes, you looked around once more before you left.

More clearings. More open space. More snow. You kept walking. Was this to be your afterlife? Just…walking a barren wasteland of snow? On the bright side, you hadn’t seen another demon yet. There was, however, a long, long bridge before you suddenly. You blinked. Taking the sides of the ropes, you started to walk. Your legs trembled. What if it snapped in half? What if you fell? You dared not look down, but the thought of being high up in the air still made your limbs shake.

When you were on solid land again, you nearly collapsed. Your eyes traveled up and paused. Did you…did you see…light from afar? You started to walk although you did stumble once or twice. You were starving, weary, and cold. If there wasn’t a solid shelter up ahead, you were going to be seriously concerned about your health. But did your health matter if you were dead?

Because if you weren’t dead, then where were you? If you weren’t dead, how could you explain what you had seen, the snow in the summer and the demon in a purple gown? Yet…if you were dead, why did you feel so cold? Why did you feel so miserable? Why were you still hungry?

The further you went, the brighter the lights ahead were. For the first time in ages, there were trees nearby. You darted to the coverage and looked around to ensure you were safe, that no demon had seen you. Satisfied, you kept walking. The tree branch from so long ago trailed behind you, haphazardly covering your footfalls. It didn’t take long until you got closer to the light source, but remained out of sight.

There was…a sign. Your eyes narrowed as you stepped closer to the edge of your shelter. From here, you could see just enough to make sense of one word: Snowdin. Maybe you weren’t reading it correctly because it seemed too simple, too obvious of a name. In any case, a quick glance forward showed that there were buildings. This was indeed a _town_ of some sorts.

Food and shelter, you thought. You would find food and shelter here. But when you made to step out of your tree coverage, when you were about to walk out into the openness…you saw something move. It wasn’t fast, but it moved nevertheless. There, not too far off, near the first building…was a woman. It was a _rabbit_ -woman. You froze in your spot.

_This was a town of demons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The universe wrote fiction in us: It's called Fear.” – Christopher Poindexter

Given that having numb limbs became a concern at the bottom of your list, you had taken to kneeling or crouching in your shelter amongst the trees as you observed the…the creatures in town. For the past…well, you couldn’t tell the time, but you imagined at least a few hours had passed…you had been observing the demons from across the way. Not too far from you were a few buildings – a ‘Shop’, an ‘Inn’, and a ‘Grillby’s’…whatever that was. You imagined it was some sort of place for food given that you could smell delicious scents from it. At one point, your stomach had growled so much that you had to risk stealing something from the shop least one of those things heard you. Who knew if they would hear a growl from the woods and investigate or just assume it was an animal.

Normally you would have felt bad for stealing. But, again, you were dead…so what did it matter? Plus, these things weren’t people. It just so happened that some purple-looking rabbit-demon had set out a cinnamon pastry in shape of a bunny on the window sill to cool. When no one was around, you ran across the path, snatched it, and ran back, dragging the tree branch behind you to hide your footsteps.

There was a brief thought before you took a bite of the pastry of what might happen if you ate demon food. But, again, you were dead. Once you devoured it, your stomach stopped growling and you…you actually felt…pretty good. Your head didn’t throb and your limbs didn’t ache – you were still cold, of course, but that food definitely had helped. Before the rabbit-demon could see the empty spot on the window ledge, you ventured a bit further into town under the cover of the trees.

There were a few bears walking around. They…they were wearing clothes. There were more than a couple of these…bunny-creatures roaming as well. The further down you went, the more houses you saw from afar. How many of these creatures lived here, wherever you were? Better yet, how did you die and end up here? Why hadn’t you seen another human soul?

An eerie thought crossed your mind and had sent a chill down your spine that had nothing to do with the elements around you. What if you looked like a demon as well? What if these _were_ humans…who, for some reason, looked like demons once they died? 

There were simply too many questions and not enough answers. And, more importantly, there was the question of where you would stay tonight. You needed to get warm, that much was obvious. The cave had helped a bit, but now you were cold and your gown was wet from the snow. While your belly was full for the first time in a while, you were tired.

There was some large…mouse-looking thing wrapped up and – and you shivered at this next one – some sort of devil creature next to it. It was smiling, but it had horns and looked an orange-red like color. It was, really, the exact sort of devil you had been warned about by the elders. You made sure to walk really quietly past them. Who knew how well the mouse could hear with those ears?

It was after the third or so house you passed that you decided it was best to go back to the start of the town. It was where there was food, after all, so that took care of at least one issue. Plus, there weren’t as many creatures there as you had to have crept past. It was just safer to stay in one area than explore like this, not while they all were awake and out. So that was how you found yourself kneeling before the spot between Grillby’s and the Shop.

Time passed. You weren’t sure how long, but you did notice, with some great surprise, that it got _darker_ out here. There were street lamps that turned on by themselves, fire offering some glow to the darkness. You were suddenly aware of how your legs were alarmingly numb. With a slight panic in your actions, you pushed yourself off of the ground, off of the snow, and stood on wobbly legs. You fell a couple times.

Your dress was thoroughly soaked by now, your head throbbed, and you felt, in the midst of the cold numbness, your face and body aching. Again, you wondered how it was possible to feel so tired, so _sick_ if you were dead. But then, what other option was there?

The door opened at Grillby’s, startling you. Several of the customers seemed to be leaving, each one leaving you gaping more and more. There were dogs that walked on their back feet, there were birds, there was a huge, frightening sea creature with sharp teeth, and a rabbit that stumbled out. Good, you thought, the place was closing…you could possibly…possibly…

Possibly what?

You needed shelter. You needed dry, warm shelter. Swallowing hard – and you noticed with alarm that your throat seemed swollen – you made a decision. As soon as the last person, the worker, left Grillby’s…you would break in and sleep there for the night.

It didn’t take long for the last person, the employee, to step outside. When he did, your eyes widened. The creature was… _on fire_! No, it wasn’t on fire, the creature _was_ fire. He – for some reason, you thought immediately of the creature as a ‘he’ – wore glasses, a nice vest and pants, and a bow tie. There were no defining facial features to speak of, but he clearly had hands as he wore gloves. He had locked the door and turned, looking slowly across his surroundings.

Your heart stopped for a moment – did he see you? Did being made up of fire mean he could see into the shadows? You stepped behind a tree, nearly tripping since your feet were difficult to feel anymore, and you glanced around the blockade.

Whatever he was doing, he hadn’t seen you. You, however, were able to see him just fine. How could you not when there was mostly darkness around him? He stood out, glowing softly, in that. Sure it wasn’t pitch black – in fact, you were tempted to say that the light out here looked similar to…stars and a half moon out, if that were possible – but he stood out starkly in contrast. He placed his hands in his pockets and started down to the left, towards the several houses you had seen from afar.

A trembling exhale left your cold lips. Okay. Okay, you had a plan. You’d break in through the window there – hopefully it was unlocked – and sleep for a few hours. Before that…fire…demon returned, you would leave. He’d never know you were there.

Looking around once more to ensure there were no prying eyes on the street, you pushed off of the tree and started a run, footsteps be damned. When you got to the front of the building, you felt a bit of relief in knowing you’d be inside soon, warm and dry. You couldn’t feel your feet. With numb fingers, you pushed up on the window – and sighed in relief when it budged. The window opened just enough to let you jump and slip through. You nearly fell when you got through the building, stumbling over the bay window ledge. Turning quickly, you shut it again and then looked around.

There were tables and chairs, booths, a bar, and more. From afar, you thought you saw a machine, but didn’t give it much thought for now. What caught your attention and gratitude was the warmth that resided in this building. You wondered if it was due to the fire demon’s lingering. Whatever the reason, you were thrilled. Carefully, you stood and made your way towards the bar. It felt great in here!

Gradually, you began to feel your limbs once more. Your body ached still, but you could at least _feel_ it. While you waited for your core temperature to return to normal, you looked through the bar for food. Unfortunately…there was none. There were only glasses – absolutely clean and sparkling glasses – and drinks, all of which looked to be primarily alcohol. That didn’t do anything for you.

Well, you would be alright without food for now. The stuff you had earlier – the animal shaped pastry – held off the worse pangs even now. That topic would be dealt with tomorrow when you woke. In any case, you were exhausted… _beyond_ exhausted. The warmth worked with your limbs and your mind, letting you relax and feel just how long the day had been. It was dark as well – not completely, as there was light from the street lamps outside shining in – but it was dark enough.

So you laid down on the floor behind the bar. There were no pillows or blankets, you had nothing to soften the ground, but you didn’t care. This place was warm and that was all you could care about.

Your eyes closed slowly as you tried to mentally unwind. It didn’t matter as you’d fall fast asleep soon enough anyway. You listened to your own breathing, steady and relatively quiet, fill the air. It was so…so…peaceful in here…in Grillby’s.

Until…

The door handle moved. It was so quiet in the place that you could hear the key slide in, you could hear the handle jiggle. Whatever relaxing sort of warmth you had been basking in immediately turned to ice down your spine. You sat up and felt your heart stop beating for a second. Someone was coming in. Someone with a key – that fire demon, he came back for some reason! Did someone see you go through the window? Did they tell him? Oh, what were you going to do?

Panic took hold as you stood, looking around wildly. A weapon? No, no, you couldn’t fight. You had no idea what this demon was capable of. You had to leave. You had to escape. But…but there were no windows except for the front ones! That did you no good. There was…oh! There was a door! You looked to the side at the back and felt a bit of relief in this.

Before you could make to run towards it, you heard the door start to open. It was only too easy to crouch behind the bar given that your legs gave out just then. Light flooded the building – not quite bright, but definitely that of a fire flickering. You felt sick. There was a mirror above the bar where the drinks were. You couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see you, but you wished you could watch him. You had to rely on the noise of his footsteps, and even then those were soft. No, you had to listen to the…the white noise that was fire, a sort of…swoosh, a shush. You weren’t sure how to describe it, but it wasn’t quiet like the rest of the place, so you used it. He was taking his time in walking around. The door had shut. He was approaching…you felt ready to vomit. How were you going to survive this?

Could you fight him? No. You had no weapons. If you had water, perhaps, but all you saw around you was alcohol – that would only make things worse. So if you couldn’t fight, that left only one option: you had to run.

Your eyes flickered over to the door not too far off. There were words on the sign, but you couldn’t read it in this dim light. You would soon though, if that fire demon got closer, as he was. The closer he got, the more danger you were in. Your window of opportunity was closing and fast as you heard the fire come closer, grow louder.

_Three, two, one…go!_

Quickly, and very nearly tripping over yourself, you ran to the door and threw your weight against it – but nothing happened. Your heart sunk. What?! Was it locked? You tried again, tried to open it. You couldn’t get through the door that read ‘Fire Exit’ – _because you weren’t fire_.

If you weren’t in the midst of panic, you may have found this humorous. Right now, all you could do was felt sick and try to think of the next thing you could do. What had you been thinking, to break in like this without having a plan of escape?! And worse…so, so very much worse…what were you going to do now that that _thing_ was staring at you?

You were staring at your shadow before you. It was getting larger. That meant…that meant…that the demon…it was _coming closer_ to you. Spinning around, you pressed your back to the door and felt your legs tremble. What were you going to do? _What were you going to do_?!

Not too far from you stood the man of fire. There was physically no facial features on him, but…but you swore you got a sense of what he was showing. Was this a mind trick from the demon? To trick you into thinking that he was surprised to see you, surprised and perhaps even awed rather than angry? He had been walking closer to you, that much was sure, but now he paused when you turned to face him.

Your breathing came shallow, your eyes adjusting to the light, his light, to take in his every detail. In every sense there was, you felt like an animal trapped in the corner. The fire demon seemed to think something similar since he wasn’t approaching you any further. He was just…studying you…as you studied him.

Swallowing thickly, you dared to glance around. Was there any way you could run past him, to try and dart out the front door? That was, too, assuming no one was outside waiting for you too. If a neighbor had seen you, they might be there waiting for this elemental creature to give the all clear. What did it matter though, since there was no room for you to run by? The fire demon stood just so where the bar was at his right side and a table at his left. There was no way you could run past him, and you were certainly in no sort of health or capability to do anything like jump over the furniture. Especially when you didn’t know how he might react or…attack you.

Would it hurt if he touched you, if you touched or brushed against him? What sort of torment could he put you through, since you were dead already? Why were you even here with these demons? All you wanted to do was rest, all you wanted to do was go _home_ …

And of all the timing, of all the foul luck, _now_ was when your eyes started to sting and water. No. No, no, no, no, you couldn’t start crying now. You couldn’t be so frustrated, so tired, so scared that you burst into tears. That would do you absolutely zero good! And yet…

The creature held up a hand as if to say ‘stop’. You swallowed thickly, but it did little to keep you from pressing yourself firmly against the ‘fire exit’ door, as though you might phase through somehow. You could feel the tears brimming, but none fell. The fire demon placed that same hand, his palm flat against his stomach. Then, to your surprise, he gave a small bow at the waist. Your lips parted in surprise, unsure of how to take this.

At least you weren’t pressed against the door like a trapped feral being though. He stood straight once more and slowly held his hand out to you. Your gaze flickered down to it before you looked back up to his face. The movement sent a tear over the edge, escaping into view for a moment before you quickly wiped it away. It was then that you realized how your lungs ached from your rapid, shallow breathing. You felt light headed.

Slowly, you brought your breathing back to a steady level. It helped that he didn’t seem to be planning to harm you. He was being absolutely patient and still with you. But…why? You tried to talk, but your throat refused to work, your mouth was dry. Truth be told, and you wouldn’t notice until much later, your limbs were tingly, aching. If you weren’t facing a demon at this second, you would wonder if there had been any lasting damage from the snow.

You tried again and this time, for the first time in a while, your voice rang out. “Are you…going to hurt me?” Your voice cracked and sounded about as pleasant as sandpaper. It hurt to speak, but you _had_ to know.

The creature’s gloved hand lowered just a fraction before he shook his head slowly. You studied him closer. He was wearing glasses – something that seemed absurd when you thought about it – and you thought you could see a bit of your reflection in them, but you were too far away to see clearly. Your gaze fell to his hand. Was he…he was…he was offering a…truce, right? He wasn’t going to hurt you, so…

“What…” your throat felt like you had swallowed a bunch of needles, but you kept on, “…what are you…going to do with me then?” The rush of adrenaline was wearing off. If this was the demon’s plan, to lure you into a false sense of security and _then_ strike, it was working. It absolutely did not help that it was his soft, white-noise of fire that disrupted any silence, acting as a further means to soothe you. And his warmth…you could feel his warmth from here. The building had been cooling since you laid down without the heating source; now, however, you felt the heat. You had spent so much time in the cold, nervous and tense…you just wanted to sleep. All you wanted to do was _sleep_.

“…I will keep you safe.” His voice was startling in the otherwise silent room. It reminded you of smoke and of soot, of tobacco, of coffee, of absolute warmth. He sounded…odd, with an accent you had never heard before. It was so unexpected that you didn’t process his words right away. Your eyes widened once you did.

You should have doubted him, feared him – and you still did, though to a smaller extent. But you also…you also felt…like you could believe him. _Why_ he wanted to keep you safe, you had no idea. _Why_ he was reacting so benevolently to someone who broke into his bar, you had no idea. But what you did know was that he still had his hand out and his offer seemed sincere. You also knew that…you needed it. You needed him to be honest and true to his word. You needed rest.

“Why?” The simple word left you in an exhale, a thought spoken by accident. Still, even as you asked, you stepped forward. Your feet ached, it felt like you were walking on broken pottery shards. Your legs were stiff and your eyelids were suddenly heavy. You raised a hand, unaware or perhaps unbothered that he didn’t respond that time.

He was about a foot taller than you. You reached up and took his gloved hand, startled at how warm he felt even with that barrier. It felt…so nice. He…he felt so nice. The closer you were to him, the warmer you felt. While your mind wanted to think of another question, to force you to speak, to keep you awake…your body finally defied you. You gave a soft gasp before the edges of your sight blurred and darkened. Within moments, your eyes rolled back and your body fell forward – straight into the warm abyss that was the fire demon.


	4. Grillby POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Regret nothing (until it is too late) then, regret everything." - Night Vale

_It had been the strangest feeling Grillby had once he stepped out of his bar. He was closed for the night and intended to lock up and head home until the next afternoon. When he got outside, however, he felt…odd. It felt like there was a strand of yarn brushing over his neck, a leaf flickering boldly down the way and scraping him; however, when he looked around, he saw…nothing. It was annoying, but not dangerous, and so he let it go for the moment._

_But he just couldn’t shake the feeling as he walked towards his home. Something was telling him to return to the bar. It felt like…a hand nudging him back. It felt like a pull once he turned back, certain that there was something there. He had no idea what might be waiting for him back at his bar, but he had learned long, long ago to trust this feeling._

_The last time he had felt something like this, though at a grander, fiercer scale, was…was when it was too late. A lifetime ago, one of the magicians had broken into his home on the Surface in the dead of night to keep others from seeing him. He had relayed the warning to Grillby that the humans wanted to get rid of the Monsters, that the seven other magicians had agreed to help banish them. Grillby had felt the same magnetic pull then as he did now, though at a softer level, as though he had walked into one of Muffet’s webs. It was the first time he had felt it since his time on the Surface. That was more than enough reason for him to attend to the feeling, and not just brush it off. Whatever it was, he couldn’t risk ignoring it._

_So he had turned back and returned to his bar. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d find, if anything. After all, humans didn’t visit here. The last one that did was at least a hundred years ago, maybe a little less – and their light blue soul sat in the lab. No one had alerted the others of a possible human here either. More importantly, and this was belated in his thinking, even if there_ was _a human here, for him to feel this pull…it would mean…that they were not entirely, plainly human._

_And that was incredibly unlikely, one for them to exist, and two for them to be down here…in his bar. Yet despite these logical reasons that Grillby told himself, he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit of…hope that he was wrong, that logic was wrong._

_He returned to the bar and unlocked it, opening with just a hint of disappointment that there was nothing obvious. Still, the feeling remained. Something was here even if it wasn’t directly before him. He shut the door and walked forward a bit, his eyes roaming over the area. Nothing seemed out of place, but…hm. Perhaps…behind the bar? He glanced to the side of each booth as he past them – empty._

_Just as he got closer to where he spent so much of his time, motion caught his attention. Something jumped up from behind the bar and sprinted towards the fire exit. It didn’t take long for them to realize that they couldn’t get out – they weren’t fire, after all – nor did it take long for Grillby to realize that…it was a human. It was a female human._

_He stopped where he stood momentarily as she threw her weight against the door once again. When she seemed to read and understand the sign, his mind had finally grasped that this moment was true, that there was a human in his bar. The female spun around and pressed their back against the door. He could see her eyes looking around quickly, a wild sort of desperate look to them. She was trying to get away from him, from this building – but that would only place her in far more danger than she was now._

_No one had spread the alert to be on the look-out for humans. This one had snuck in somehow, both into Snowdin and in his bar without anyone taking note. Her dress looked filthy and he wondered how long she had been outside, for he knew the other monsters hadn’t left their shops or buildings for her to hide in before. It was quite strange and impressive that she hadn’t been detected yet._

_Grillby held up a hand to silently telling her, ask her, to stop, to stay. If she left, if she drew attention to herself, she would be captured within minutes. He didn’t want that to happen to her. Not her, no. There was something…something about her that had caught his attention. This woman was the reason he had felt that suggestive pull, however softly and weakly, as he had a few hundred years ago. She couldn’t leave and be captured. She couldn’t meet the same fate as the previous human. He had to do something._

_He felt sympathy for the human when he saw what appeared to be tears collect in her eyes. They made them sparkle in his own light – an observation that did literally nothing to help him in the moment. Past getting her to at least stay still, he wasn’t sure what to do next. He should speak…he should convey to her that she was alright, that he wasn’t going to hurt her. But…it had been a while since he had spoken. It had been a long, long while._

_So instead, in order to get his message across to her, he placed the palm of his hand against his stomach and bowed at the waist. One would be peaceful if they showed such deference. It seemed to work too, as the human wasn’t quite as tense as before._

_He stood up straight once more and held his hand out. He had to keep her hidden, just for a little longer. He had to know why, what about this human, had made him feel such a thing once more. He wanted to know. When the human hurriedly wiped away a tear, he felt that sympathy sharpen. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her – he didn’t want anyone to frighten to into fear or into despair._

“Are you…going to hurt me?”

 _Her voice was startling. There was a rough quality to it, but it was one that suggested a lack of use as of late. But amongst that, he caught a sort of gentleness, a lightness like a feather. It reminded him of a starfait, sweet and light under the coarse disuse. It was her question that made his heart ache. His hand lowered ever so. Maybe she_ had _run into another monster? Then again, did she really need a second reason to be frightened by an element monster like himself?_

 _Shaking his head, he held his hand up again – take it, he hoped. Let me help you, he thought. She looked at his gloved hand and he was glad to have worn them after work._ “What…” _She sounded in poor health, a thought that alarmed him,_ “What are you…going to do with me then?”

 _That…was a good question. It was a solid question. What_ was _he going to do? He thought of Asgore, of Toriel, of the declaration of elimination of humans. He thought of Dr. Gaster and Alphys and even Sans, his assistants, and their curiosity of what made a human soul so different from a monster soul. He thought of all the possible threats against this woman simply because she was human. And then he thought of that tug he had felt on his way out, the thing he hadn’t felt since he was on the Surface, and wondered why he had felt it now, and what it might mean._

_He made up his mind._

_“…I will keep you safe.” Her eyes widened in surprise. While his own voice didn’t sound quite as rough as hers from not using it, he felt a bit self-conscious. Grillby did not speak often. There was not much to say, certainly nothing new to say, when one lived with the same set of folks for the past few hundred years. In truth, Grillby didn’t feel the need to speak. He was more than alright with just listening, watching, and when he had to communicate, he usually could in his own way. But this, right now with this human? He knew he had to say something, he knew there was no way she’d be patient or understanding enough to stay still while he got paper and pen. So he spoke and hoped that it reassured her far more than frightened her._

_And it did._

_She stepped forward while asking one question,_ “Why?”

_Before Grillby could fathom what to tell her, how to explain what he had felt, she raised her own hand. It startled him when she took his hand; even with a glove between them, he could feel a sort of jump, a start through his arm. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, but it offered something different to contemplate, to feel._

_Just as he started to seriously give consideration to her question, he noticed the human starting to sway. Her eyes rolled back and within a moment, she had gone limp. Grillby stepped forward and wrapped his other arm around her, catching her before she could collapse. Instead of the girl hitting the ground harshly, he slowly lowered her down and knelt with her, arms firmly around her._

_How long had she been here? What brought her to the Underground? Why did she provoke that luring sensation like the magician centuries ago had? He tightened his hold on her once more before pulling himself from his musings. For now, he would have to focus on what to do next. There was already a list of tasks to accomplish – one of which he would save for the very last thing to do._

_Whether Grillby liked it or not, he had an obligation to alert the king about this human._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, that was a Grillby POV. There'll be other character POVs when needed in the future. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Learn the alchemy true human beings know: the moment you accept what troubles you’ve been given, the door opens.” – Rumi.

There were glimpses of light, of fire that lingered hazily in your memory. All you could think of now, however, was how dry your mouth was and how cracked your lips were. While you became aware of the softness you lay on, you tried to replay what had happened before you lost consciousness.

You had fallen into Mt. Ebott. You thought you were dead…but no, no, you weren’t dead, you weren’t in a land of demons. All of it had to have been a dream, a very strange dream induced by the fall. Bernard must have carried you once the storm ended, he must have brought you back to the village, as a fiancée and friend did. Lawrence must have been lamenting over what the elders would say, what _they_ would say to the elders to justify their foolish actions. Stephen must have been consoling a panicked, shocked Jo on the walk back, probably falling behind a bit when Jo needed a moment to collect herself.

But it had all been a confusing, bad dream; rather, you were in your bed. You had been in your bed, unconscious, perhaps sick for more than a day. Your sisters and parents must have been incredibly worried. Had father worked on the new dyes while you were in bed, unconscious, sick? Had mother stayed by your side all this time? Had Bernard?

Your eyelids felt heavy, but you needed to let them know you were alright. You needed to let them know that you were sorry for being such a fool, for leaving the safety of the village, for trying to prove the elders wrong by climbing Mt. Ebott. You had to apologize for making them worry so much.

And, alright, you also needed water.

When at long last you opened your eyes, you stared up at a ceiling. The dimness in the room suggested that they had started a fire in the fireplace not too far away – you must have been on the couch then, you thought, to be in the parlor. They, your friends and family, must have been taking turns checking on you to place you in such an open room. Just how long had you been unconscious?

Interestingly enough, there were no shadows on the ceiling or the wall. There were flickers of light, sure, but…no one was with you. How strange. Maybe they were resting, asleep on the floor or on a nearby chair. Oh, but you needed water…you needed a drink of water so bad, your throat felt as dry as sand.

Turning your head, you tried to call out to someone, anyone, but your voice refused to work. There was the softest noise of a…a page turning, of paper. Oh, you thought, it must be father updating the account books – except, there were no shadows to show anyone was here. In one of the other rooms maybe? Maybe…maybe…

Your eyes landed on… _the fire demon_. Memories flooded your mind, the demon in a purple dress, the travel in the snow, the break-in and cornered moment by the demon not too far from you. Your heart sunk suddenly. _None of this had been a dream._

It was all real…too real.

The demon sat in a chair a few feet away and he was…he was reading. You couldn’t tell what the title was, but he seemed to be engrossed in the written words. For a second, dread threatened to overtake you – until you remembered the last thing the demon had said to you.

_‘I will keep you safe.’_

And he had kept his word so far. You were on a soft bed, you were in a dark room – save for the demon’s fire, which made the room dimly lit – and you were alive. You were thirsty, yes, but you were safe.

Curiosity won out the need for a drink, at least for the moment. Before you sat the well-dressed creature in his bowtie, vest, long-sleeve shirt, pants, and shined shoes. He was wearing gloves still, and you wondered if he might burn the things he touched if he took them off. What was he reading? He seemed lost in it and he certainly cherished the book enough to keep said gloves on. While he provided a good amount of light, the title of the spine remained in the shadows. The glasses he wore provided a solid idea of where his eyes were supposed to be, where his nose was, where his mouth might be. It helped distinguish his possible facial features rather than being an absolute blob of fire.

Was this his home? Were you in his bed? It was warm…and not just because you had felt your face heat up at the very idea! You tried to swallow, but it felt like sandpaper instead, causing you to wince. Your hand moved on its own accord upward to your throat. The movement caught the demon’s attention. When he looked up from his book and straight at you, you felt the sudden need to curl up under the sheet or shrink further into the bed. It was…unnerving, embarrassing to be stared at like that, to be on a demon’s radar.

He didn’t speak, not like he had before, but he closed his book gently. He nodded towards you in greeting, you assumed, before he took note of how you rested your fingertips at your throat. Holding up one finger to signal patience, he stood and went to the nightstand next to you. The heat that built in your cheeks wasn’t just from his close proximity.

When he picked up a cup, your attention focused entirely on the liquid that, logically, was in the cup. Finally, you thought, water! You sat up with a slight wince, but he wisely kept his hands to himself. While your body felt a stiff, it didn’t ache like before – that was a good sign, you thought. Once you had sat up, you reached out and took the cup. His grip lingered briefly as you pulled it towards you, as if verifying that you could indeed hold it. Once he was satisfied at your strength, he let go and his hands fell to his side.

At any other time, you might have cared that he was watching you drink, but right now you needed a drink _so badly_. The liquid met your parched lips and, within moments, you had all but inhaled it. So quickly, in fact, was your gulping of the beverage that it took a solid heartbeat to realize…you weren’t drinking _water_.

It tasted…well, not unpleasant, but certainly nothing that you’d had before. It was cool and refreshing with a hint of zest, something like a lemon but…not quite as citrusy. It wasn’t sharp or sweet, but it was crisp, cool. Whatever it was, you finished off the rest without much pause. Your throat felt immediately better – actually, your entire body felt better. Blinking twice, you put the cup down onto your lap and looked up at the demon.

“What…was that?” Your voice came far easier than before.

For a moment, he didn’t respond. You thought perhaps that he didn’t understand you, or maybe you had imagined what he said earlier. At the last moment, however, he spoke. “…Sea tea.”

A shiver shot down your spine and it was far from unpleasant. His voice…it sounded exactly as fire should sound when personified. Deep, steady, warm…you nearly missed _what_ he said because you had been so focused on _how_ it sounded. “Sea tea?” You repeated. “Is this what dead people drink?”

If asked to put it into words, you’d find yourself as silent as the demon when having to explain just how you knew his facial expression changed. Not ‘knew’, but you felt it change. Maybe it was the glasses that helped or maybe you were just projecting your own feelings onto him somehow…but you sensed that his eyebrows had raised high in surprise.

What? What did you say? You frowned a bit as you shifted, not quite fully aware that you were sitting up in _his bed_ while he stood before you, not even aware that your shoes had been taken off. No, you were far more entranced with the creature’s fire and the curiosity of why he looked so shocked.

When he moved, you blinked, having been staring at him for the lengthy moment. His hands moved as though to make a signal or a sign, but he stopped. Finally he shook his head slowly, the words he had been searching for coming to him, “…You are not dead.”

For a solid moment, you couldn’t feel anything. It felt like your lungs had stopped working mid-inhale, your heart freezing after one last beat, and your mind felt like a rock skipping across the surface of a lake. The demon’s words didn’t click right away. When they finally did, you still struggled to process what they each meant.

 _You are not dead_.

Blinking twice, you shook your head slowly. “I don’t…I don’t understand. I have to be. I fell during the storm. I hit my head. I _died_. How else could I be here? How else could you exist, demon?”

Had you not been lost within your rapidly firing thoughts, you may have caught the shift in his body language. He stood up taller, straighter, and, if you had been aware, you might have caught the way his flame, himself, dimmed for all of a second at the word you called him.

But you missed it.

The creature reached up and adjusted his glasses, catching your attention once more before you began to spiral. It seemed to take effort for him to speak, but he knew how important this was. “…You fell into Mount Ebott, it would seem. We are not demons,” he spoke in the plural sense, “we are Monsters.”

Your jaw dropped as you stared up at him. None of…this wasn’t…he couldn’t…they… _monsters didn’t exist_. When you exhaled at last, you felt just how much your lungs burned from holding your breath. Your eyes stung from staring and your body started to tremble from the shock of it all.

“N-no.” You managed to speak at last. “No, y-you…you have to...mistaken, you’re mistaken. You have…I-I’m not…no, I’m dead. I-I’m dead and this, this place, this is…this can’t…my family will, they’re going to, and this…n-none of this is, it can’t be r-real. M-monsters aren’t real. You aren’t, you can’t…”

 _Monsters_? They weren’t real. This wasn’t real. The mountain was just a mountain. You weren’t alive, you were dead – you were dead and your corpse had been brought back to your family to mourn. They couldn’t be searching for you within the mountain, they couldn’t be worried about you. Worse – you couldn’t be here with…with…monsters!

As your thoughts collapsed and spiraled down, your breathing quickened. Cold. You felt absolute cold dread take over. You were _alive_ and you were in Mt. Ebott with _monsters_. “I-I-I have to go home. I have to l-leave.” You kicked away the blankets that had been draped over your frame – or you tried to, at least. All you could focus on was leaving, getting out of this mountain and back home. You swung your legs off the bed, the sheets wrapped around your legs from your panic. When you stood and tried to take a step, to leave this place, to leave for home, you tripped.

Before you could hit the ground, however, you fell against something solid and warm, just as warmth wrapped around your waist. Your beating heart calmed just so as you focused on the heat – a comforting heat, nothing like brushing against a hot stove. It was like…it was like…

It was like lying on the grass, bathing in the sunlight.

While your legs still trembled, weak from the shock of it all, you could feel your body start to return to a steady ease. Still, the warmth that surrounded you felt like a blanket. It felt like comfort, safety. You gave into it, desperate for this feeling. The feeling of panic and horror made you sick, but this? This made you feel…alright.

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed like this before you returned to a steady calm. It was certainly a shorter timer frame than what it took you to realize just why you felt warm. You were in this dem-…monster’s arms. You had fallen and he had caught you. It was then that you realized the situation, the reality of it all. Barefoot and tangled in his bed sheets, resting in his arms…your face flooded with crimson blood and heat.

He must have noticed how you stiffened in his grasp then, for he gently started to unwrap his arms from your waist. When he seemed satisfied that you were able to stand on your own, he stepped back and adjusted his glasses once more, perhaps just a bit sheepish. Mortified at the impropriety, you still couldn’t help but lament over the loss of his warmth – and you were shocked at yourself for it.

Lips still parted, though considerably calmer now, you stared up at the de- _monster_. He was a head taller than you. Perhaps you should have been scared, intimidated at the very least…but you weren’t. Whether it was from his warmth or his earlier word of wanting to keep you safe, you weren’t sure. In any case, you were able to be a bit more…leveled about this. Not much, but a bit.

He seemed to be waiting for you to say something. You swallowed thickly and inhaled. “I have to go home.” Your voice was weary and small. Your dress must have been incredibly wrinkled from the sleep and filthy from the travel. Barefoot and wrapped in a sheet, hair having escaped your braid, you felt very much so like a small child.

His fire dimmed a bit. This caught your attention. How was it that he could touch you, hold you like a solid figure, and you not be scorched or injured? Could he be put out with water? What else could his fire do? Before you could think too much on that, his chin lowered, but he wasn’t looking at you thought. You got the sense that he was looking at your feet or maybe even his own.

“…I’m sorry,” he said softly, his voice like glowing embers sprinkled with water, “but you cannot go home.”

It felt like a needle had pierced the quiet calm of your mind. “W-why…why not?”

It took him a bit longer than before to speak. His voice was even quieter. “…Things can pass into the barrier…but nothing can leave the barrier.”

There it was again, that panic, that raw distress. This time, you felt a sheen of sweat take over. A barrier? The barrier, the one the elders talked about? You never listened to them beyond that point. You couldn’t remember much of what they said. All you could remember off-hand was that the monsters were trapped here…and that seemed to be exactly what this…this monster was saying.

You shook your head, feeling sick once more. “No, that…there has to be a, a way. I’m…you’re…no. I have to leave. I have to get out. I have to return to my family. My friends. My fiancée. They all, they all have to be worried about me. I have to get back to them. I have to go, I can’t stay here. I don’t belong here. I’m not a monster _, I’m not a monster_ …” Tears blurred your vision now, but you couldn’t turn away from the fire monster. You were a human being, you weren’t a monster…you didn’t deserve to be here.

Everything was starting to sink in now. Your family, your friends, your job, your _life_ was separate and far away from here – you wouldn’t be able to return to it, ever. You would _die_ here if you didn’t get back. “I have to try. I have to leave and…”

The creature dimmed a bit further, but this time, his chin raised ever so. If you had to guess, you’d say he was looking over your head. If you knew him at all, you’d guess correctly that he couldn’t stand to see you crying. “…I’m afraid…that you cannot leave this place just yet. My house is the only sanctuary I can offer. The…other monsters…it is complicated. Please believe me when I say…stay. You are safe here…please do not try to leave.”

Safe? Other monsters? Complicated? Sanctuary? You couldn’t understand what he meant, what he wasn’t saying. All you could grasp as your emotions melted was that you were stuck here. You were stuck in the mountain, under the ground, and in this house of a fire monster. You were trapped here, you couldn’t escape, you wouldn’t ever be free…

Sobs shook your body. You leaned over and cried into your hands, unable to suppress them. You were alive and trapped with these monsters, with this monster, while your friends and family worried for you. You had fallen and survived, you had set out to prove that the elders were wrong, that monsters weren’t real.

You were absolutely wrong.

So you cried. You sobbed and sat on the bed blindly, the sheets still twisted around your ankles. You were so lost in your grief for what you had lost, for the life you could never return to, that you didn’t notice the fire monster leaving silently to give you privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I had no idea that smile of yours would become my noose.” – F.D. Soul

For the next twelve hours, you were left alone. It worked out fine for you, as you alternated between crying and sleeping. It was just…so much new information to take in. To take in, not accept, of course. There was a world of difference between the two words.

In all honesty, you weren’t sure if the fire monster – did he have a name? – was even at home while you lamented about your situation. While you didn’t have the nerve to venture out of the room – _his_ bedroom, you were reminded with a flush of embarrassment – you also hadn’t heard any noise to suggest that he was somewhere here. Perhaps he went back to his bar. It seemed a bit light outside from what you could tell from the curtained window. Or maybe he was asleep in the parlor.

Wherever he was, he wasn’t here and you were able to process the world-changing information he provided earlier. He had to be wrong. The barrier was to keep monsters inside Mt. Ebott. That was what the elders said, so it had to be true. After all, if they were being honest about the monsters…then the rest of the stories had to have merit. From what you picked up on from the fire monsters, this wasn’t a safe area for you anyway. You weren’t sure if the other monsters would hurt you or not, but this one was determined to protect you.

But why? Did he want you himself? Did he have plans? Was all of this just a lie and this fire demon was dangerous to you? No…no, you…you weren’t sure how you knew, but you just knew that this wasn’t the case.

However, you still had to go. You needed to get to the barrier, to the exit…wherever that was. You needed to leave and return home. So you got out of his bed – _blush_ – and put your shoes back on. They were dry, no hint of having been out in the snow before. With a quick sweep of your hand, you caught all of your hair and braided it. Hair messy, clothes wrinkled, you were ready to go.

You opened the door slowly and glanced out with a hint of trepidation. It was silent though. The curtains to the windows must have been open a bit more than in the room you had been in, for there was light in the hallways and rooms. You moved carefully and cautiously, unsure of what you might see.

But…you saw nothing to be frightened of. There was a couch, a table, and a bookshelf brimming of books. It looked…it looked normal. It looked so similar to your own home on the surface – except for the bookshelf of books. But there was no fire monster.

Determined to press forward, you went to the front door and opened it. Your gaze roamed around the area, but you saw nothing to concern yourself with. Stepping out, you shut the door quietly and whispered a soft prayer for protection. With that, you started your journey.

There was still snow on the ground. There were hints of footsteps from hours ago, but they had been mostly covered up. How snow had fallen in this underground place, you had no idea. It furthered your theory, however, that the fire monster had left, probably to his bar. There was only his footsteps leading away.

And now there would be yours.

You didn’t bother to try and cover them. You didn’t think anyone would track you. From what the fire monster said, no one knew you were here. So long as you kept hidden and kept low…you should be…safe.

You kept to the edge of the forest just within, keeping an eye on the path but hidden. It was both easy yet eerie to stay hidden as you found yourself walking through thick fog not too much longer after you started your journey. More than once, you found yourself looking over your shoulder. There was never anything there, but you couldn’t shake off the feeling.

It was both a relief and frustrating when you left the fog and saw a darker area ahead. But, if you listened closely, you thought you heard water. You moved quickly, uneasy at being so exposed. If only you had thought to look for some sort of jacket or cloak or blanket – anything to cover you.

Before long, you found yourself in a new area. There were waterfalls not too far off. You walked by them, looking up in awe. It was…it was actually fairly…pretty here. There was a sort of serenity in all of this, even with the loud rushing waters. Like before in your travels, there were no demo-…monsters. There were no monsters here.

You started to let yourself relax just a bit. Your shoulders lost some of their tension. For a minute, just a minute, you could almost think you were just exploring the surface. You could trick yourself into thinking that you had finished a new dye and decided to reward yourself with a walk in the woods at twilight or night. It was so peaceful, so isolated, that you thought you might be able to pretend that this was just another adventure you had wanted to have before you became a wife and mother.

When you got to the part of a few planks of wood, you spotted a sort of waterfall to the side. There was a pool of water before you and, if you were seeing correctly, another waterfall to the right. And, annoyingly, there were loud splashes of…rocks coming from the left waterfall. Well, you supposed, you’d have to cross it and cross it carefully in order to avoid getting hit. The rocks made a big splash, but they floated – oddly enough – to the next level of the waterfall easy enough.

You took off your shoes and, glancing around once more, you bent over to pick up some of your skirt. Satisfied with your preparations, you started to walk into the water. It was cold, but not unpleasantly so. It was chilly. There were moments where you paused in walking to let a rock pass you and other times when you side stepped some. When you got to the other side, you put your shoes on with a slight grimace and let your skirt fall once more.

You turned and crouched briefly, running your hand through the water briefly. With that, you ran your hand through your hair to try and smooth some of the wildness. Just as you stood, satisfied with an attempt to look decent, you thought you heard a noise behind you. Given that there were rocks and waterfalls disrupting any hope of still silence, it was amazing that you had even caught onto the foreign noise.

Suddenly that sense of peace, of delusion you had built for yourself shattered. This wasn’t a stroll in the forest or to the next village where there might be wolves or a neighbor roaming by. This wasn’t home. This was the Underground of Monsters, this was Mt. Ebott.

This was dangerous.

As your heart sunk, you spun around. There before you, no more than a couple feet away, stood…a skeleton. He was smiling at you with a permanent grin, prickles of light shining through, and in a blue jacket. He couldn’t have been hardly much taller than you, but to see in this dimly lit area a _skeleton_ smiling at you, you reacted on impulse, on fear. You screamed and stepped back rapidly. The back of your feet hit the planks of wood which sent you flying backwards – into the water!

Except, before you could hit the water, you felt an invisible force catch you like a large hand cradling you. You hovered in mid-air for a moment longer before you found yourself brought forth on land once again. When you opened your eyes – when had they closed? – you found that there was a blue sort of cloud around you. Once you were standing on your own two feet again, the blue clouds disappeared.

Trembling from the wild and unexpected ride, you stared at the skeleton with wide eyes. Before you could even think of something to say, the skeleton _spoke_. “heh. have a nice _trip_?”

You blink twice. Did you…have a nice…trip? Your lips parted as you tried to process what had just happened. Never mind that you had just been caught in mid-air by some blue cloud or another, but a skeleton had just spoken to you. Your voice recovered just in time to speak one word. “What?”

The skeleton’s hands went into the pockets of the plush blue jacket he wore. His smile never wavered. “you’re new here, aren’t you, kid?” Your back ached from how straight and tense you stood. “i saw you leave Grillby’s house.”

Grillby? Wait, was that the fire monster’s name? It…it made sense, he was the owner of the bar called Grillby’s, after all. So surprised were you to learn the creature’s name that it took a solid moment for you to realize _what_ the skeleton had said. You took half a step back, uneasy. Had he been following you? But if he had been…how did he get ahead of you like this?

The skeleton picked up on your discomfort. “easy, kid. i don’t have a _bone_ to pick with you. just wanted to introduce myself, maybe get your name. name’s Sans the Skeleton.” He pulled out hand out of his pocket and held it out. One thing was for sure; thus far, the monsters were quite polite.

Sans…his name was Sans. You swallowed hard and tried to ignore the unease you felt. Had you not been so uncomfortable, you may have smiled at his pun. “I’m…” Before you could say your name, however, a noise caught your attention from behind. It wasn’t a rock hitting the water or eve the water rushing, but a…hiss, a loud hiss.

You partially turned, unwilling to put your back to the ske- to Sans, but curious what was behind you. Across the water stood Grillby. The hissing, you reasoned, must have been from water splashing him somehow, perhaps from a fallen rock. He didn’t budge though, but remained at the very edge of the wooden planks. He said nothing, but seemed to be staring intently at Sans.

You weren’t…sure, exactly, what this meant. There was a sort of tension in the air now and it was thick. For some reason, you felt as though…you were standing on the…the wrong side of the water. That thought chilled you to the bone – or was it Sans’ smile that did that?

Out of the three of you, it was the skeleton who spoke first. “best go back with him, kid. things don’t look so pretty beyond this point.”

Your mouth went dry. Was that a threat? Go back to the fire mon-…go back to Grillby? He couldn’t cross the water like you had. Why had he come after you, how did he know you had left? You weren’t sure what to do, not at first. But soon it became apparent. Even if you didn’t want to return to the fire…to Grillby…you couldn’t very well press forward. The skeleton, Sans, stood before you and progress. At least with…Grillby…you knew you were safe – without question, you knew he’d keep his word.

So you took your shoes off and, face warm, lifted your skirt just so it wouldn’t drag in the water as you crossed back. All the while, you felt Sans stare at your back. While you kept your eyes down to track your progress, you were almost certain that Grillby was staring at Sans as you crossed. What sort of silent conversation were they having?

When you got to the other side of the water, you could feel the warmth radiating from the mo- from Grillby. You quickly put your shoes on before glancing over your shoulder at Sans. Except…he wasn’t there! You blinked twice. Before you was just open land, there was nowhere to hide and certainly you would have heard him run off. How did he disappear?!

You turned to look up at Grillby, to ask…except he was staring directly at you. His glasses flashed from the movement of his head, startling you. the heat that flooded your face had nothing to do with the warmth he radiated. Why did it feel like you had done something wrong by leaving? Like, he was disappointed in you or something? You swallowed hard and tried to find your voice, but it cracked, “Your name…is Grillby?”

There was only a brief pause before he nodded. His hand moved slowly in order to keep form startling you, but he gestured in such a way that seemed like he was asking what you were called. You supposed that there hadn’t really been a time to introduce one another, given the news of being…well, alive. “My name is…”

Before you could say it, there was a louder noise behind you, but distantly so. Grillby’s head, like his attention, snapped up to look over. After a brief moment, he held his arm out back to the place you came from, back towards Snowdin, and raised his other gloved hand to hover, but not touch, your arm. He wanted you to come back, that was what he was motioning.

Maybe it was because you were still spooked from meeting that skeleton or maybe it was because you picked up on Grillby’s unease, but you obeyed him. There was no displeasure in how you left, there was no anger, there was only concern. You started to walk, noting that he kept close to your side. Oddly enough, you felt…safe.

Snowdin, once you reached it, was empty and still. You looked up at him as you headed back to his home. It was by sheer will that you finally voiced your curiosity. “How did you know I had left?” This question felt like the better one to ask. You wanted to know about Sans, about what that little…standoff had been, about Grillby’s dislike of water…but this was the better one to ask, for now. And, alright, you felt a bit creeped out that he seemed to know your whereabouts.

Like before, he didn’t answer you right away. For several feet, you two walked in silence. It was only when he got to the house and opened the door for you did he speak. “…I am not sure.” You stepped into the house and turned to watch him shut the door. “…But I…felt that you were no longer here.”

You blinked, unsure of what he meant. Felt? Felt what? It must have been a monster thing, except…he said he wasn’t sure. You opened your mouth, about to ask more questions, when your stomach growled.

You thought he was smiling just a little. He gestured a hand towards what you assumed was the kitchen. Right…food first, questions later…


	7. Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It pays to keep an open mind, but not so open your brains fall out.” ― Carl Sagan

_something was off with Grillby. it was easy enough to notice since he was always so calm. it made it that much easier to notice when he got…fired up. for one, he moved a lot more. usually he kept to a steady, slow pace. but today? today he was moving quicker than usual. he wouldn’t look directly at the door, but I got a sense that was what he wanted to do._

_i didn’t ask him what was up right away. instead, I finished my usual bottle of ketchup and made a gesture of good-bye. i had to go back to work – both Alphys and Dr. Gaster were expecting me soon. the lab was never still, there was always something to do. it was a fight just to get a lunch break outside of the place. i dunno, there was just something about Grillby’s that held an appeal to me. and anyway…what did the distance matter to me? i had plenty of ‘shortcuts’._

_except today, in the spirit of Grillby’s oddness, I decided to walk a bit. by another surprise of the day, I wasn’t running late, so I could afford to take these old bones for a stroll. i didn’t miss the way that Grillby stared at me a moment longer than usual as I got out of my seat and headed to the door. maybe he was feverish…_

_it didn’t take long for me to discover why Grillbz had been uneasy. i had taken a detour – no reason, other than a feeling in my bones – and swung by the houses. i thought I might visit home, check in with Papyrus, but that was when I noticed something strange coming out of Grillby’s house not too far away._

a human.

 _so_ that _was why Grillby had been acting so strange._

_but that didn’t make sense. it was a well-known fact throughout the Underground that humans had to be reported and captured when they fell down here with us monsters. how else were they going to collect all seven souls when they were stuck at one? in any case, hadn’t the humans taken everything from us not only once but twice?_

_so why was this the first thing I had heard about this, first needing to see the human for myself than actually_ hearing _about it? there had to be a story to tell here. i wasn’t one to betray friends, so I’d give Grillbz a chance to explain. he was a quiet man, but when provoked, he was fierce – I had seen it in battle, after all. if he was hiding a human, who was leaving cautiously now without his knowledge, he had to have a good reason. just what was that reason?_

_in any case, I decided to follow the human. she wasn’t dressed for this place at all, but then again, who was when they first fell in? i followed quietly, hiding when need be with a quick side-step into a shortcut. what was so special about this woman that made Grillby keep her secret? she looked simple enough, pretty even I suppose. there was definitely something about her that I couldn’t put my finger on right away, but that shouldn’t have overpowered Grillbz’ sense of duty. could it?_

_she was in the Waterfall area now. oh, she was totally nervous, skittish from being out in the open, I bet. i was tempted to greet her friendly, but…I bet she’d freak out. well, I had to stop her from getting too far anyway. if Grillby had a reason for hiding her, having another monster see her and raise the flag would defeat the purpose. i suppose I should step in and stop her before she brought upon her own capture._

_so as she crossed the waterfall, I took a sharp left and ended up a couple yards in front of her on the other side. the human, once she got to the other side of the water, slipped her shoes back on – it was best to make some noise, just so I wouldn’t startle her too bad. when she turned and saw me, she gave a sort of noise before backing up quickly. her heel caught the wood blanks and she started to fall backwards into the water._

_that wouldn’t do. if she got soaked and returned to Snowdin – that_ was _the idea, wasn’t it? for her to return to Grillby’s instead of the lab with me? at least until I could figure this out – she’d become a popsicle before anyone could be aware of her being. with a flick of my wrist, I caught her before she hit the water with my magic. she was brought back to her feet, but looked no more calmed than before. hmm, better break the ice._

 _“heh, have a nice_ trip _?”_

 _the human stared me. well, guess she was missing a funny bone. she finally managed to spit out a single word._ “What?” _this…wasn’t going quite as well as I had hoped._

_shoving my hands into my pockets, I tried again. “you’re new here, aren’t you, kid?” she nodded. right, we went from a verbal response to a nonverbal. was it possible to have negative progress? “i saw you leave Grillby’s house.” didn’t she know how dangerous it was to be out here? hadn’t Grillby explained how things worked?_

_my remark only made her more uncomfortable, forcing her to step back. at least she didn’t trip this time, I don’t think she was terribly fond of my magic. “easy, kid. i don’t have a_ bone _to pick with you. just wanted to introduce myself, maybe get your name. name’s Sans the Skeleton.” mindful of her jumpiness, I took my time in taking my hand out of my pocket to offer for her to shake. and, alright, I was hiding a whoopee cushion in the palm of my hand. that’d be sure to loosen her up into a fit of laughter._

_somehow I doubted I’d be able to get that done now, not with a change in the scenery not too far behind her. i noticed him first mostly because I was facing him. plus, he tends to really…light up…a dim area._

“I’m…” _water splashed out from a rock and hit Grillby. he sizzled because of it and the noise distracted the human. she half-turned and looked over at him, then back at me. Grillby, however, kept staring directly at me._

_now, I’ve known Grillby for most of my life. for a guy who doesn’t talk a lot, I could hear him loud and clear, even with the waterfall between us. there was no guilt or remorse in his stance. unlike at the bar, he wasn’t fidgety, he stood still and stoic. there was a sense of fight in him. he was…well, this is where translation got a bit messy. he was either daring me to make a move on his human – heh, ‘his’ – or threatening me if I did. in any case…I wasn’t about to fight an old friend. i knew he had his reasons and, for now, I would wait to hear them._

_we both knew that Asgore should have been informed of the captured human. that was what she was, after all. she was a human…and she was captured, in Grillby’s hold. but if Grillbz was waiting, I could wait too…at least for a little while. in any case, she was definitely safer in his hold than in mine._

_“best go back with him, kid. things don’t look so pretty beyond this point.” not for someone like her. not when Dr. Gaster wanted to do some experiments on the next human – the first one had perished too quickly. it was also a reminder to Grillbz that he should consider himself lucky that it was me who saw the human, and not, say, Papyrus. Pap was a great guy, but he wanted to join the Royal Guard…and I don’t think he fully understood what happened to the human once they were caught._

_Grillby glowed a bit brighter at this, guy was still pretty tense. i shoved my hand back into my pocket. for a split second, I wondered what would happen if I laid a boney finger on his human. there was a good-sized waterfall between us…he couldn’t cross it. so what would he do? heh. well, I didn’t want to do more than speculate. so when the human bent over to take her shoes back off, I turned my back to the pair and took a left turn into what became the lab._

_i’d talk to Grillby later, after my shift was done. who knows, I might even find out what the human was called. the only thing was…I hadn’t known that Alphys had recently installed a camera in that waterfall._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Keep your head up, your dreams are in the sky not the dirt." - Atticus

Admittedly, it was difficult to stay awake once you had eaten the meal that Grillby made for you. He had told you the names of the food – a hot dog made of “water sausage” and pumpkin rings – and it sounded odd. The taste, however, was good and, more importantly, it was filling. You washed it down with more sea tea which, the more you thought about it, the more surprising it was that it wasn’t as salty as the sea itself.

Curiosity, however, was a fantastic way to resist sleep. While you had eaten, and even now that you were done, you couldn’t help but notice Grillby’s attention drift towards the front door. Was he expecting company? He still seemed…tense – well, as tense as a fire monster could show to be. You stood from your seat at the table and cleared your throat. “Grillby?” You called him by his name, trying to adjust to the sound of it.

Evidently he needed some getting used to it as well, as he looked up with, what you thought, raised brows. The top of his flames flickered a bit wild from it. That was interesting. He tilted his head ask if to inquire what you needed. After a moment, he stood with you, reminding you that he was at least a head taller. Not like that skeleton who was about your size, give or take a few inches…

“I was…hoping you might be able to…to answer some questions I had.” This was a sensitive, tentative feeling of calm. It felt like a dream, like you could refer to yourself in third person.

Grillby gave a slow nod before he held his arm out, gesturing towards the parlor. You nodded and went ahead, distinctly aware of how you could feel his warmth close behind you. It was reassuring, oddly enough. Actually, his entire being was reassuring. When you sat at the end of one couch, Grillby took place of the other side of the singular couch. The absurdity of this made you smile a little – after all, you had slept in his bed, he had watched over you sleeping in his bed. Propriety had long ago gone out the window.

He noted your smile and, if your eyes weren’t tricking you, burned a bit brighter. You tried to bring yourself back to the point of all of this, though your smile didn’t fade entirely. Questions…questions…which to ask first? You decided to start big and work your way into the narrow. “The barrier…” you paused, realizing that you weren’t sure what to say after all. His flame dimmed slightly as you worked on finding the right words. “My village. Where I’m from, my home, the elders…they told us about Mt. Ebott. They said that there was a barrier that kept the monsters in.” That much, you remembered. It sounded absurd back from, it sounded ridiculous even as recent as last week…but here you were. “You said that…things could enter, but they couldn’t leave the barrier. But how can that be? I mean, assuming the elders were telling the truth, then there was a monster that got out of the barrier nearly two hundred years ago. So I must be able to leave it, right?”

For a long, long minute, Grillby didn’t respond. You were beginning to wonder if he had understood what you were asking. You shifted in your seat, trying to take in every detail of the monster before you. When he spoke at last, it was quiet, reluctant. “…It is not that simple. The monster who went to the surface…” he seemed to be unsure of what to say. “…There were special circumstances.”

You blinked. “Like what?” You pressed gently. It was then that you realized he was debating what to tell you.

“…To pass through the barrier, one must absorb both a monster and a human soul.” It sounded more like a confession with how heavy his tone was. Then he went silent and watched you just as intensely as you had been observing him moments ago.

His statement didn’t click or even make sense right away, but he was very clearly waiting for it to. You stared briefly before repeating the words in your mind. “Ab…Absorb?” You repeated carefully. “Wait, a soul?” Of all the things to question, being surrounded by monsters under a grand scale of an Underground life in a mountain, the topic of a soul really should not have sounded so farfetched.

Grillby seemed to be tense once more, his shoulders held back as he explained patiently. “…Every monster and human has a soul. It can be…revealed during certain activities. When…one passes…their soul remains – human souls, that is. When monsters fall down, they simply…perish, souls included.”

This added a new element to the topic, to what he had said beforehand. You sat back against the arm of the chair, still processing it all. There had to be a look of confusion on your face because Grillby was looking expectedly at you, waiting for you to figure it out. Souls were apparently a real thing…and human souls existed after death…but monster souls did not. So then…he was saying…he was saying that if one wanted to leave the barrier…they needed to…‘absorb’ a…another soul.

…

It started to click, and you wished it hadn’t. You could feel your blood leave your face. Grillby’s shoulders slumped ever so. Yours, however, straightened like a metal rod. That fear you had felt of him in the bar? That fear returned, but sharper than before. If you were understanding what he was saying – and you were certain you were, given that the man wasn’t surprised at your horror – then that meant a human, you, had to die in order for one monster to take your soul and leave. Or, alternatively, and it was even more far-fetched than the concept of a soul existing, you had to end a monster’s life and…absorb…their soul to leave.

“Are you going to kill me?” The words came out strangled from your lips. It was the first thing you could ask because the idea of you killing anyone was just too abstract to fathom. But that was what he was saying, wasn’t he? That if a monster wanted to leave, and since you were very likely the only human here…you would have to die. They would covet your soul. They would take it and…and ‘absorb’ it.

Grillby jolted ever so slightly, as though you had splashed water his way. While he may have expected something similar to that, he clearly hadn’t expected to actually hear the words so bluntly from you. “No!” For the first time, he was quick to respond. You blinked. “…I told you that I would keep you safe. I will honor my word.”

A shiver crept down your spine. “You mean…from other monsters?” The very thought made you ill. Had the skeleton been planning to kill you then? So you hadn’t imagined the tension between the two! When Grillby nodded, you swallowed. You were at risk everywhere you went then. Never mind the idea of not being able to leave – you hadn’t quite gotten to that point yet – you were more preoccupied with the idea of having your life ended anytime you stepped outside of this house. That thought provoked a sense of claustrophobia in you.

First though, before anything else, you had to ask, you had to know the answer to the question you had uttered in his bar. “Why?” When Grillby didn’t respond right away like before, you added for both clarification and, perhaps, to emphasize that you _needed_ to know. “Why do you want to keep me safe?” A frightening thought hit you then. You whispered, hoping to hide any emotion in your voice, “Are you saving me for yourself? Am I to be a slave, a prisoner?” You weren’t sure what you were thinking, what could be the reason for this fire monster’s protection, but there had to be a selfish motive. If he wasn’t going to steal your soul to leave the barrier, he must have wanted you for yourself, for some reason, for something.

The man’s flame flashed brighter for a second before he leaned forward, as if he had to stop himself from reaching out towards you. “No! No…” He looked a bit embarrassed now. He calmed himself. “…Please, do not think the worse of me. Do not…do not be scared.” He seemed…pained at the idea. “I do not wish to take advantage of you in any way. I only wish to keep you…safe.” But yes, that did beg the question as to why. It looked like he was trying to find the words to answer this. So you waited, willing your heart to calm.

When at long last it seemed that he had a sense of what might satisfy as an answer, Grillby reached up with a gloved hand and adjusted his glasses. “…I cannot…provide a solid answer. I am sorry. The only reason I can provide…is that I…I just… _feel_ like I must. Like, how I knew you had left. I _felt_ it…as if you…” he hesitated. Suddenly small dashes of blue entered his face. Your eyes widened. “…were…a part of me.” It was when you felt your own face heat up that you realized he, too, was blushing.

Grillby instantly tried to remedy this statement. “It sounds…incredibly strange, I know, but…I cannot explain it a better way. I do not know you, but…” you had the sense that his brows scrunched with effort, “…that was also how…I knew you were in the bar. It was a feeling…a faint feeling…like I once had a very, very long time ago. If I had to put it in a phrase, I…I would call it ‘magic’.” He calmed instantly with this vocalized realization.

You weren’t quite sure why he had found comfort in this answer, but you saw that he was just as unsure as you had been, were. “Magic?” You repeated, your voice quiet. Again, it seemed almost absurd that given your reality, given what you had witnessed and experienced, given that you were living with monsters, that you would be caught up on the concept of magic.

The man seemed to sit up right once more, fully. He nodded. “Like…the blue clouds?” You thought back to the skeleton. He seemed unsure of what you meant, but nodded, probably able to figure it out.

Magic. Magic was the reason why he felt…drawn towards you. Magic was why he sensed, felt your presence. You sat back a bit against the couch. And this, this was only felt through and by Grillby. If any other monster had picked up on this, you seriously doubted if you would be here…or alive. So…so what did that mean for you and…Grillby?

But…did it really matter? You couldn’t stay here. You couldn’t keep your family and friends worrying about you. You had to go home. “Is there truly no other way to leave?” You asked suddenly. When he didn’t answer right away, you added, perhaps with a sliver of panic, “I have a family. I have friends. I am the apprentice for my father’s dye business. I have a fiancée.” It wasn’t lost on you that you had mentioned that last. “Are you absolutely certain that there is no other way than to…?” You couldn’t, wouldn’t utter such words. To kill another creature even if it was a monster? No. You struggled with the concept. What if it were in self-defense, as Grillby seemed to be suggesting by his promises to keep you safe? You…you weren’t sure, then, but you didn’t want to go out _looking_ for trouble either.

Grillby seemed to be taking in this new information, delaying his response right away. When he did speak, it was solemn. “…I am sorry, but there is no other way.” His gloved hand twitched ever so on his thigh. Normally you may not have noticed this, but given that he had been so still so far, you noted the movement. It wouldn’t click as to why or what it could possibly mean for some time to come, you wouldn’t think twice about him telling the truth or being evasive. His words stole the ground from underneath you. “…I am unsure of how the other monsters would react to your presence…we do not get many humans here, as you may have guessed. Because of this, I humbly request that you stay within my home until I can find proper protection for you outside of these walls.”

So…so you would be a prisoner, even if he insisted you weren’t. You would become like these monsters, trapped under here. Worse, you would be stuck here in this house until…whenever he found a way to keep the others from attacking you. You swallowed hard and crossed your arms, trying to brush away the cold feeling that took over. You would not cry, you would not cry, you would not cry.

Not that such a chanting mantra stopped your eyes from brimming with tears. They did not fall, at the least. “What other choice do I have, if I want to keep living?” Your voice cracked. Immediately, you realized how ungrateful you sounded. You blinked away the tears and tried again. “My apologies,” you ran a hand over your eyes, “I did not mean to sound so churlish. I will stay here under your protection, Grillby. Thank you for your kindness.”

He was dimmer than before and when he spoke this time, there was sympathy that underlined his deep voice, like soot on a log. “…I wish I could do more, truly.”

Exhaustion finally hit you like a brick. Your shoulders slumped and your voice sounded weary. “I believe you.” And you did. Like his remark on a ‘magic pull’, you simply…believed him. You just _knew_.

After a pause, you opened your mouth to remark on your tiredness, but Grillby beat you to it. “…You have had a long, trying day. Perhaps you wish to retire?”

A small grin flickered across your lips. You couldn’t help but be amused at this – you must have really looked as you felt. “I do, actually.” You made to stand, but hesitated. There was still a matter of…well, of sleeping arrangements. It was one thing to have woken in his bed after losing consciousness, but quite another one to willingly go to it, and rather presumptuous of you, too.

Once again, Grillby spoke before you could figure out a delicate way to inquire about the situation. “…You are, of course, welcome to use my room. In fact, I insist on it. I would not have a lady sleep anywhere else.” Just as you opened your mouth to protest – although which part of that statement, be it using his room or being called a lady, you weren’t sure – he held up a gloved hand to signal ‘stop’. “It would allow me to sleep better knowing you were comfortable.” He added.

You weren’t entirely certain, but you thought his gaze may have flickered towards the front door not too far away. There was another reason to his pressing, you realized. There was the chance that there could be a visitor in the night…and he, true to his word, wanted to be between you and them.

Your heart did a funny thing just then, a sort of…fluttering swoop. You had never felt this before. Setting that aside to be analyzed later, you nodded and stood. “Right, well…good night then, Grillby. And…thank you again.” At this point, you weren’t sure you would ever be able to express your gratitude completely.

This was a new and frightening world, but he had offered to be your steadfast guardian and comfort. You were literally surrounded by monsters, monsters who, by the sound of it, might harm you. You were in a new place, trapped with them…but Grillby had tried his best, for reasons that could only be explained as ‘magical’, to keep you safe. He tried to ease your adjusting into this place as best as he could. There was, of course, only so much that he could do…the rest, you’d have to do no your own. Still, it mattered a great deal to you.

For now, you would set aside your thoughts, your fears, and the rules of this world. You would try to, at least. There were, to your surprise when you walked into the bedroom, pajamas laid out. They were be big on your, but it was better than sleeping in this dress. Clothes, however, would be a concern for another day. You would go to sleep in a bed that smelt faintly, but not unpleasantly, of smoke, and hoped you would feel better able to handle everything in the morning.

~

Except…you didn’t sleep until morning. The blissful slumber lasted only a few hours before a sharp, loud knock pulled you from sleep. It wasn’t at the bedroom door, but just faint enough to suggest it came from the front door, but you didn’t realize this at first. All you could do was lay there and stare up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why you woke. The bed was soft and warm, your limbs still felt a bit heavy from sleep, and the room was dark.

There were murmurs not too far away. There were definitely male voices. For a moment, for one cursedly sweet moment, you thought…you thought you were home, that it was all just a bad dream. But then you caught scent of the faint scent of smoke on your pillow and felt your heart ache. No…no, it hadn’t been a dream, bad or otherwise.

Was there someone else here? You were fairly certain that Grillby was telling the truth, and by that logic, you knew you should stay hidden. But…curiosity won out, particularly when you promised yourself that you would remain in the shadows. So, though these pajama pants were a bit too long – a problem you remedied by rolling them up around your calves – and the shirt a bit too big – you wrapped your arms around yourself as though it were a robe – you got out of bed and quietly opened the bedroom door.

There were definitely voices now that you were closer. You quietly crept down the hallway and paused at the doorway where the parlor was. It was a surprise to recognize the new voice – it was Sans!

“i haven’t told Asgore yet…or anyone else. i figured you had a good reason for keeping a human here. she really got you _heated_ , huh?” You didn’t have to see him to imagine his smile looking sinister in the glow that Grillby gave off. The pun didn’t go unnoticed, but you certainly lacked appreciation for it.

“…Sans.” Grillby’s tone sounded like a warning.

There was a rustle of fabric, suggesting that Sans had shifted – maybe he took his hands out of his jacket to hold up in surrender. “easy, no need to get _hot headed_ , it was just a joke.” There was another rustle of fabric. “seriously though…you’re playing with fire. if Asgore finds out that you’ve been hiding her…”

“…He will not. I plan on telling him, soon. I just need time to decide what to say.” Grillby spoke with a hint of weariness in his tone.

“about what? why you want to keep her hidden or alive?” A chill shot down your spine.

“…Both. I cannot explain it, Sans, but…” Grillby seemed to struggle for words momentarily. “…Perhaps I can. Perhaps you and Asgore will understand.” He sounded confident now. “Many centuries ago, right before the humans attacked us, there was one magician who…”

_Knock, knock, knock._

Even at the archway, you could feel the tension in the air thicken. It was tempting to glance, to see what the two monsters were doing, what they looked like, but you resisted. “i wasn’t followed.” Sans seemed to protest quietly.

Grillby didn’t respond, but you could hear his footfalls fade slightly. After a moment, he opened the door. You couldn’t hear what was being said, but you heard a rough female voice. There was the soft shuffle of what you assumed to be Sans going closer to the door. More talking. More hushed, but sharp voices. You swallowed hard.

Finally, you heard. “it’s okay Grillbz…I can stay here. Pap’s fast asleep after his bedtime story.” Wait, stay here? Where was Grillby going?! You felt nervous suddenly. There was more hushed tones, then finally, the door shut.

You exhaled softly, trying to listen, straining to listen. Should you go back to the bedroom and hide? Was Sans really here? Where was Grillby and when would he return? You were just about to take a step towards the hallway again when a voice rang out.

“i wouldn’t mind some company since you’re up.” It was Sans. “i’m gonna guess you’re feeling pretty _bonley_ too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I told the stars about you."

He knew you were there. For how long, you had no idea, but he knew. You weighed your options. On one hand, Grillby was gone and you didn’t know why or for how long. On the other hand, he wouldn’t have let Sans stay unless he trusted him…even after that tense first meeting at the waterfall…right?

As ridiculous as it was, you were torn between having been told all your life to play the ‘good hostess’…and using the ‘I’m a guest’ card as a way to avoid coming out of the hallway. It wasn’t like you were hiding, exactly, since Sans knew you were there. But what would you do in the bedroom except stay up worrying, jumping at every little sound as if the monsters were coming to get you?

How sad and funny it should be that a child’s fear should be so relevant and earnest now.

Slowly, you took a step out into the archway of the door. The skeleton was sitting on the couch, his hands on the armrest and his side. He was looking directly at you, giving you a bit of a start when you realized. Swallowing hard, you spoke, “Where did Grillby go?”

Sans didn’t answer right away, but seemed to be thinking, studying you. This made you crossed your arms over your chest. The feeling of the large clothes made you blush as you recalled that these were, clearly, Grillby’s pajamas. How embarrassing! The implied intimacy of it, the impropriety…you had to stop yourself from stepping away.

“he went to visit the King.” Sans finally said matter-of-factly.

King? “What about?” You knew it was about you. You hoped that he wouldn’t get in trouble, not for your sake. Pause. You were unexpectedly bold. “Who was at the door?” In for a penny, in for a pound.

“…how much did he tell you, girlie?” It was difficult to tell if he was weary or just serious, given that he wore a permanent smile.

You shifted in your spot, feeling a bit of unease at this question. It implied that there was so much more that she wasn’t told, that she didn’t know. It begged the question of why Grillby hadn’t told you everything right away – but you knew why he would hold things back. He probably didn’t want to make you worry…which meant it was bad.

Your silence seemed to answer Sans’ question. His smile seemed mocking suddenly. “heh. well then…you might want to sit for this, I’d rather not tell Grillbz that his…guest…faint on the floor.” Too curious to be offended, you walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. Funny to think that just a few hours ago, you and the man of fire had sat here, though not as tense or far.

Sans’ eyes lingered on you briefly before he seemed to close his eyes, the lights dimming. “did he tell you about how we can break the barrier?”

You blinked. Somehow, your voice came back to you. “He said…I would have to absorb a monster soul…or…that a monster would…” _have to absorb mine. They would have to kill me_. The words refused to leave your lips. Your spine straightened. Would Sans…?

No lights showed in Sans’ eyes. He gave a soft huff, as if chuckling. “i see.” He muttered, releasing a steady sigh. “Grillbz didn’t tell you.” You were beginning to feel ill. “in order to break the barrier? to make the monsters free again?” You didn’t know what to hear the rest. You didn’t want to know. “we need seven human souls to break the barrier for good.”

There was no remark from your lips. There was no response, not immediately. It took a moment to realize your lungs were burning because you had stopped breathing. It took even longer to realize the pounding in your ears was your heart racing. When you inhaled at last, your head was swimming. Sans had been right to direct you to sit, you were almost certain that you were going to lose consciousness.

Because if what he was saying was true, you were surrounded by _monsters_. Not just monsters, but foul and evil creatures. Seven souls? They needed seven souls to break free, to leave this place, to infest the surface? And you…you were one of them. You are one of them, one of the potential souls. You felt sick.

Swaying. You were swaying. You had to reach up and grab the arm of the couch, but it did little to keep your palms from sweating or your stomach from churning. Through the rushing noise of the blood in your ears, you heard Sans once more. “easy there, girlie.” He hadn’t moved, but you were keenly aware of how close he was to you, how steady he sounded, and how his eyes were bright once more. “i don’t know what Grillby told you, but that’s the truth. up until now, he hadn’t told anyone about you. i was surprised to see you walking around…and I wasn’t lying either – it ain’t pretty beyond the waterfall. not for you.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering. He pressed on, explaining in a steady, calm tone. “so I came over and asked him what was going on. you don’t know Grillbz like I do, but he’s a good monster. he’s quiet, but he’s seen his piece of action…he’s a man of his word, of honor, and...of duty.” You weren’t sure if you should feel relief in this or not. “so why he hadn’t alerted the other monsters about you, I wasn’t sure. he captured you…you’re in his clothes, after all, I’d say that’s pretty captured.” Your face turned hot. “but he hadn’t told anyone…which goes against the decree that Asgore made against all humans.”

You could feel panic start to bubble within your chest. Tears were beginning to sting your eyes, but you wouldn’t let them fall. There was no warmth from this skeleton, for many reasons. Absolute quiet, cold reason, logic. That was what he had to offer. You were defenseless. You wanted to feel a weapon in your hand, anything…but you had nothing.

“somehow…somehow,” now he hesitated, “Asgore found out. that was Undyne who knocked on the door just now. she demanded to see you, to bring you to the King…but Grillby, uh, ‘firmly’ said no. he went with her instead, to explain to the king…and to ask for your life.” Sans observed you as you tried to bring yourself back to a calm.

But your frame trembled. He kept his hands at his side, exposed, in open view. “You told the King?”

He gave a soft scoffing noise. “no, but Grillbz thought the same…especially when Undyne showed.” He paused. “i don’t know how they knew, but here we are. i told him I’d keep you safe…so you can stop looking like you’re _boned_.”

You couldn’t find the humor in that. It was a mild comfort though, for him to state that he wouldn’t harm you. Still, how could you not be at least a little horrified to hear what these monsters…needed…to be free? You wanted to know what would happen if the King commanded Grillby to give you up, to kill you. Part of you hoped, prayed, that Grillby would disobey, for some reason. But you were a stranger, no matter what sort of, of…feeling he had about you. If he was duty-driven, why would he disobey his King for you, a mere human who he had met only a couple days ago?

Before you could spiral downwards, Sans distracted you with a simple question. “so uh…girlie…why are you wearing Grillby’s pajamas?”

~

 _It had been many, many years since Grillby had traveled this way. Outside of finding the human in the Waterfall area, he had yet to venture_ through _the Waterfall area for health reasons. Given that it was the only way to get to the King, however, Grillby was left with no choice. It helped to have Undyne there, to have her hold an extra umbrella as they walked swiftly through the damp, wet area._

_With a steady fall in some areas, he found himself nervous. How could he not be, when more than a drop of water would feel to him like what it felt to be burned with fire to others? If he should be submerged, his flame, his very being would flicker into nothing…he would die. But if he was rained on or, worse, walked underneath the waterfalls like this? His light would be nearly extinguished and the amount of pain he’d experience would be excruciating._

_But he need only remind himself the purpose of this journey to begin with to steel himself once more. The human. The girl. The King wanted her, the monsters wanted her, everyone wanted her…but the difference between them and him? They wanted her dead, they wanted her soul. He? He wanted her alive, near him, breathing. That was the purpose of this trip, to keep his word in keeping her safe._

_They pressed on and made it safely through the Waterfall. They went through the Hotlands, though Grillby could only wave at a few monsters he saw there. There was just no time to stop and talk. He was certain the girl would be worried and scared when she woke. He hoped to get there before she did. They went through the Core without pause, their speed consistent. Finally, at long last, they arrived at the King’s home._

_Given that it was night, there was not many up and waiting. There was just the King, himself, and Undyne…so he believed. He gave a slight bow when he stood before Asgore. The man had been looking over the flowers in his throne room, just looking. When he heard them arrive, he had turned and nodded in acknowledgement…but seemed confused._

_“Grillby?” Asgore spoke. “What…are you…? Where is the human?” There was no question of if the claim was true, how he knew it, or anything of the sort. There was just…the question. There was the need, the want of the third human soul. All of the monsters did. That meant they were one soul closer to breaking the barrier._

_There were a few things that Grillby was keenly aware of in that instant. Undyne stood dutifully behind him by a yard or two, posed for whatever situation might arise. Asgore’s normally deep voice, which had been tinged with the weight of grief for quite a while, was tinged with more confusion than it was disappointment or anger. And though Grillby couldn’t pin why, he felt as though they were not alone._

_Lastly, Grillby was going to have to speak. It wasn’t that he was mute or that he was silent for the majority of the time in order to make a statement or the like. It was simply, he didn’t see the need to vocalize the same thing day-in and day-out. Now? He had talked far more in the past day than he had in the past year, and he had to do some more. It felt strange, all of this speaking, but it was needed and it was new._

_“She remains at my house for the time being.” There was no need to lie. While Grillby was aware of his fellow monsters desire to break free of the Underground, he did not think for one second that they might act cruel towards her. “My lord,” he spoke calmly, “I wish to speak about this girl.” It wouldn’t do to just be blunt, not now. He had to explain. He had to explain otherwise the King might decide…well, no, he wouldn’t think of such things._

_“What about her?” Asgore’s confusion had morphed more into curiosity now. “Grillby, this isn’t like you.” He pointed out the obvious._

_Yes, he was correct. There was little doubt in Grillby’s mind that this was a sentiment that would be shared greatly and across the Underground if word got out. “This is not a common situation.” He explained tactfully. Perhaps he should start from the beginning. “I believe this girl to be…unique. Do you recall the night before the battle? How I came to you with a warning relayed to me by one of the magicians?”_

_The air changed. It felt cold and tense, uneasy and fragile now. Asgore had stood up just a bit taller, towering. “I do.” He said stiffly. “How I wish I could forget it. How I wish I could have done so much more than what I did that night.”_

_Sympathy flickered in Grillby. He nodded slowly. “The night the eighth magician visited me, I had…” he paused, “…_ felt _their presence in my home. Perhaps you’ll understand what I mean by that, my lord. Given that it was a magician of great caliber…I believe I had sensed their power, the magic they held.” Grillby paused briefly to let Asgore, and Undyne by proxy as she must have been listening, process. “I felt a weaker, but similar pull to this girl.” He gave another pause to let them connect the dots. “She had been hiding in my bar and I had the desire to check it even though it was closed. And I found her. I believe…I believe she may know of some sort of magic. I believe she may help us more alive than dead.”_

_Asgore shook his head slowly, denying what Grillby was suggesting. “You must be mistaken, old friend. The humans were able to learn magic through us. Without us, there is no way that one of them could know such things. It has died out. She can’t…”_

_Grillby nodded, understanding. He had been faced with this same dilemma, the same confusion. “I know that it should be impossible…but here she is. It has been many years since I’ve felt this feeling, but I do not doubt it. I believe it to be true.” How else could he have sensed her in the bar? How else could he had known, just simply known, that she had left his house and ventured into the Waterfall area? How else could he know, deep within himself, that she was still safely at his house, even this far away? “Because of this, I want to keep her with me, safely.”_

_Before Asgore could make a ruling, something shifted to the side from the shadows. It was this that Grillby had caught, had sensed without knowing why they weren’t alone. The voice that accompanied the movement wasn’t unknown, but it wasn’t of great familiarity either. It was smooth, but cold like the snow. There was just something on the edge of it though that made Grillby think of steel, of a sword that he once carried hundreds of years ago._

_“She’s not like the other humans, hm? I should like to see her myself…and perhaps…run some experiments…with her. If her blood is so unique, if her soul truly has possession of magic as you say, Grillby…I would like to confirm this. In order to help our people.”_

_“Dr. Gaster,” Asgore spoke with a hint of surprise, “I almost forgot you were there.” He sounded a little sheepish._

_Gaster. Yes, that was his name. Grillby had seen him a time or two, but he wasn’t the type to venture into a dining establishment such as the one he owned. Gaster wasn’t the sort to do much if it wasn’t in a lab. He had heard some stories, sure, but beyond that? He reminded him of Sans and Papyrus, looking something of a skeleton, but far too smooth, too…well, mechanic in a way, just as the scientist worked with. Regardless, Grillby immediately took a disliking to him._

_“You cannot keep her.” To the surprise of everyone, particularly himself, Grillby had stated this firmly, like a command. No, that life was left long ago. He was no longer carrying a sword and barking orders. He was simply…a bartender. Except, he meant it. He would not allow Gaster to keep her in the lab._

_Gaster, however, only smiled wider, the black voids of his face looking eerie suddenly. “Keep her? And take her from you? Nonsense. I am merely…entranced with her myself. I wish to see and share this fascination that you seem to hold with her. Perhaps she can visit the lab for a few hours in a day? I assure you, I would be a great host.”_

_Grillby had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The language the scientist used, the way he smiled, the way he walked slowly around them with his hands behind his back. He did not like this at all. And, to his dismay, a glance at Asgore, who had taken the scientists Gaster, Alphys, and Sans closer to his side as they offered the promise of making grand breakthroughs with their kind, suggested that Grillby had no choice in the matter._

_Inhaling deeply, his chest forward and shoulders back, he made a decision then and there. “I will accompany her for these visits…which we will have to schedule, as a bar does not run itself.” There was little room for argument._

_Perhaps Gaster understood this. Perhaps Gaster had picked up on Grillby’s dislike and distrust of him. Whatever it was from, Gaster merely nodded. “As you wish. We will work out the details before you leave. I shouldn’t want to waste a single day…not if the girl is as fascinating as you say.”_

_Asgore seemed to be satisfied with the way things had turned out even if he hadn’t quite made a statement of his own in all of this. “Shall we talk about it over tea?”_

_Gaster stepped to the side and held his hand out, gesturing for Grillby to step before him in following the King. “After you.” That was when Grillby noticed the hole in Gaster’s palm. He did not like this at all._


End file.
